Avatar: The Early Years: Book 13: The Brightest Day
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: In the epic season finale to Avatar: The Early Years, sacrifices must be made and alliances must be forged to stop a threat bigger than Team Avatar combined as Avatar Alex enters into a deadly final confrontation with the Dark Brother and his army of evil...
1. The Brightest Day

Chapter 1: The Brightest Day

* * *

Today would be a different day, he kept repeating over and over in his head, today would finally mean something. Today will be the day that a difference will be made. A day that Hope will be found in the darkest of places. Today would be different than no other day. For Avatar Alex, today meant that all he had been working towards was finally coming to fruition.

As he stood over the TARDIS Console, he thought of only one thing, the one thing that kept him going. The woman he loved. The woman who had died. Ahsoka Tano, who was murdered by his own brother: Sky, in cold blood no less, just so that the entire galaxy could see it.

Alex had had that vision reoccur over every single night, and now that it had actually happened, he faced it with everything he had, and he still wasn't ready. He knew it had been real because Ahsoka's corpse was placed in the Vault below him, the same vault in which he used to keep Faith's prophecy. The Vault was a place that was best kept for preservation, he didn't want anything happening to his beloved's body.

The reason ,why? Because today was his Brightest Day, the Blackest Night had already begun, that was Sky's plan, but Alex's plan involved a hell of a lot more than just murdering somebody in cold blood. That he would never ever do. That was Sky's path, and his to walk alone. Alex's path was a far more different one all together. Prior to Ahsoka's death he had planned out a special protocol.

A Protocol in which should prove successful, give him a chance at saving the world and finally ending this nightmare. An ending which was long overdue, Sky had had his time, and that time was going to come to an end whether he liked it or not. The problem for Alex though, was that he wasn't sure that the Protocol was ready in time. Of course he had to change some aspects of it due to the plan changing.

Two allies had already been recruited to his cause, Alex's Jedi Master: Anakin Skywalker and the Weequay Pirate: Hondo Onahka. The other allies on Alex's list were a little hard to come by seeing as they were not from his world in the first place, meaning that he had to travel to other worlds to recruit them.

Sky had his army already gathered and if Alex didn't find his own, well it would be already to late for him. Luckilly for Alex though he had his closest friend and ally, Darlene Turner working on the recruitment list, the two had worked on this protocol in secret, preparing for the eventual time in which they would have to use it, Alex prayed that time thoug would never come. But as his luck tended to be false most of the time, he only figured that the time was right. Not even Ahsoka knew about this Protocol.

"Boy," Alex muttered to himself as he went over the list for a like the billionth time, "I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up." He set the list on the console and looked over it again. By this he meant his plan to ressurection Ahsoka from the dead. He'd done it before with Darlene but that was a different circumstance all together.

"That's," Darlene said as she came up the steps, "even if she wakes up." She looked at the eneterencd to the Vault, the direction in which she had come through, "Alex?" Alex looked at her and knew where this was heading, Darlene meant this as kind as she could but even she was doubtful that he could pull this plan off, "whilst I do admire you, I can't" she sighed "I just don't see this plan working at all.I mean Bringing someone back from the dead?"

"I've done it before, haven't I?"

"That's different," Darlene said "and I don't even think that that worked properly." True, bringing Darlene back wasn't Alex's own plan, that was apart of Sky's, and she had come back as an immortal, which meant that she could never die, she was clearly still getting used to this little factor, "Hey, whatever happens." She held hold of his hand, "I'm here for you. I just." She looked away from him again, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." Alex said rather unexpectedly becaus he wasn't sure that his own plan was something that could be pulled off. "Wow." He smiled at this "there's something I thought I would never say."

"You know what they always say." Darlene chuckled and at this Alex looked at her, "there's always a first time for everything." They both shared a laugh and with that, Alex tapped some co-ordinates into the Console to which the TARDIS then took off and they began their mission...

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS.**

 **BOOK 13:**

 **THE BRIGHTEST DAY...**


	2. Gathering Forces

Chapter 2: Gathering Forces

* * *

When the TARDIS landed at their destination, Alex faultered slightly at the controls. Although he didn't know why, he knew it had to do with where they were. Why he kept coming back to this place. This was something that needed to be done. And most importantly the two people he needed to recruit were here. "Hey," Darlene said worried when she saw his expression, "you know," she took hold of his hand for comfort, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Darlene was right on that little factor. Alex didn't want to do this. Activating this protocol meant that once this was all over, he'd have to go into hiding.

That would mean never seeing Ahsoka again, granted it was a relief to do this after having planning it for so long. But all the while he felt slightly guilty from keeping this from Ahsoka, "No." He sighed and let go off her hand, "I know you mean well, I do, but I have to do this." He then let go of her hand and looked away as ID opened the doors to the TARDIS which revealed a dark view of the Victorian era like street known as Trap Street.

Alex had planned on coming here before Sky had murdered Ahsoka, but because of the circumstances which had occurred, he had to delay this visit. Now was the time that he had to see them. "Are you sure you really want to do this?" Darlene asked him curiously, Alex didn't answer question as he knew that it needed no answer. The protocol required these two people as they were an activities part in both Alex and Darlene's lives. They had all the answers to questions that Alex had. The silence that followed after Darleen had asked her question suddenly became eerily creepy.

Alex slowly turned his head and smiled, "it's what she would want me to do." That answer Darlene hadn't expected, but she knew not to question her friend. In the days since Ahsoka was killed, Alex had become obsessed with finding a way to bring her back and as soon as they found a solution to that problem, Alex had grown even more erratic, convinced that he needed Ahsoka to help defeat Sky.

Darlene didn't say a word as they exited the ship and headed out onto the Street which lasted for quite a few hours, this was especially creepy seeing as no one was around, only a few small creatures patterned around the Street, the houses looked empty and the usual area that was filled with so many alien's were now quiet, "Where are?" Darlene started to say when the sound of a Raven came from out of nowhere, this made Darlene scream out loud without intending to do so. She hadn't seen the Raven last time she visited the street, so it was a surprise when one landed on her feet.

"Relax," Alex chuckled when he saw this, "it's only a Quantum Shade, completely harmless." Unless there was someone to control them, but Darlene didn't buy that one bit, she had had a bad experience with one Quantum Shade once before meeting the Avatar, but she didn't tell him that. The Shade then flew away and the floor lit up bright red, this signalled the arrival of Ashildr, who as if on cue appeared out of nowhere from a dark alleyway. Faith a seer and Ashildr's lover wasn't with her and Darlene began to wonder why that was. "Ashildr," Alex bowed to her and Ashildr smiled at her friend.

"It's good to see you, Avatar." She said and then noticed Darlene, "Miss Turner, how's the immortality holding up?"

"Still getting used to it." Darlene laughed, but then she went deadly serious, "Ashildr, I hate to spoil this moment, but we've come with some rather unfortunate news." Ashildr didn't look too surprised by that and Darlene wondered if Alex had already told her about why they had come.

"I know," Ashildr said which confirmed Darlene's theory, she then turned to Alex and looked at him with a solemn expression. "My condolences, I knew that Miss Tano meant a lot to you." Alex didn't say anything and looked away from her. "Anyway, this is not the place for idle chit chat. Follow me," Ashildr then started to walk away but something was even curious, where was Faith? She was usually by Ashidlr's side.

"Ashildr!" Darlene called and Ashildr turned back round to face her.

"Yes?"

"Where's Faith?"

Ashildr smiled at this and then looked at Alex and then back at Darlene "I think that's a conversation best saved for when we reached the Manor House. Oh," she then looked at Alex and smiled "there's someone who wants to talk with you." And with that Ashildr then continued walking back into the Dark Alleyway and vanished out of sight. Darlene looked curiously at Alex who fro once didn't seem to have all the answers.

"Now who do you suppose wants to talk to you?"

"I have no idea." Alex answered honestly, he then stared into the Dark Alleyway and had an idea which started to form inside his head, he then took hold of Darlene's hand and took a deep breath, "come on." As he took a step into the alleyway he wondered about what Sky was doing now which gave him the courage to do this, "I believe it's time we gathered our own forces." Darleen smiled at this as they continued their journey into the Darkness...


	3. Help From a Doctor

Chapter 3: Help From A Doctor

* * *

When Darlene entered Ashildr's home, she wondered how much time had past since she and Alex had entered into that dark alleyway. Not a lot she would have imagined as she looked at the giant clock that materialized on the wall above her. Ashildr's hallway was massive and it had changed since she had last been here, Alex noticed this as well and he said "oh you've redecorated." Ashildr then appeared from a balcony and smiled.

"Do you like it?"

At this Alex smiled back at her and replied, "No, not really." Ashildr then walked down the steps ignoring this little comment, whilst Darlene looked up at the balcony and thought that she heard an intense conversation going on. Voices were arguing back and forth from the door that Ashildr had exited. "I see you've already started." Alex noticed as he looked at the door as well.

"Everyone's ready," Ashildr said looking back at the door, she then headed back up the steps leaving the hallway in an eerie silence with only Alex and Darlene in the area, Ashildr hadn't really given that much prep time, so Alex was feeling really nervous about this whole idea. He could still back out of this if he wanted to but that is not what Ahsoka would want. He then looked at Darlene who smiled at him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him curouisly, although she had known him since she met him on Dareen, Darlene still felt like she knew less about her best friend, although he had trusted her ever since the encouter, she still felt out of place within this plan.

"Honestly?" Alex said breathing heavily now, "I'm not sure how I can face them." At this Darlene chuckled and Alex looked at her like she had gone insane, "what?" he asked her, "what's so funny?" Darlene stopped laughing and sat on the steps.

"You've faced Daleks, Weeping Angels and even Death itself."

"Yeah, So?"

"So why is the Avatar afraid of completing this protocol?"

"Because I'm not quite sure how to proceed." Alex answered, Darlene didn't react to this but Alex didn't let on that he noticed her lack of reaction, "well then," he sighed as he took that first step up to the balcony. He then looked at Darlene and happily said "Geronimo." At this Darlene couldn't help but chuckle as she hadn't heard her friend say that in a long time. The walk up the steps didn't take too long and the voices were becoming more recognisable, Faith was arguing with a male that had a distinct accent.

"This protocol was to be activated in the most severe circumstances!" The male said clearly not pleased about the whole situation. "The death of Ahsoka has clearly hurt him."

"The protocol was to be activated in the event that Miss Tano would die," Alex heard Faith say as he opened the door, but the conversation quickly silenced when Alex and Darlene entered the room. Suddenly all eyes were on them, Alex recognised the faces of The Doctor who was the one arguing with Faith, Anakin and Hondo were standing in the corner like they didn't want to be involved in the argument and looked clearly releaved when they saw Alex and Darlene. "Alex," Faith stammered and then changed her expression into a smile, The Doctor changed his expression when he saw Alex as well and was it Darlene's imagination or did she see him look a bit taken aback.

"Thank god you're alright." Faith said happily and went to hug her old friend. When she let go she suddenly wiped a tear of her face and said "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"As am I," the Doctor said as he continued looking at his son, all arguments he had for this plan were now silence as he imagined what Alex must be going through, Ahsoka was the only one who gave him a purpose in life and now that she was gone, well the Doctor knew what it was like loosing someone that you loved.

"Thank you," Alex said softly, "the both of you,"

"Excuse me," Hondo said, "sorry to interrupt but I would like to get this little meeting going now that we're all here." At this Darlene couldn't help but laugh and feel that she wasn't needed any more, now that Alex had had his team nearly assembled. It was time to draw out the battle plans.

She then took his hand and whispered into his ear, "listen I'm pretty sure I'm not needed for this bit, you know the plan of by heart, so I'm gonna head out for a bit." When Darlene noticed Alex's worried expression she quickly let go of him and said "you'll do fine," she then walked away from him and opened the door, she then turned round and said, "don't worry you have help from a Doctor." She then stepped out leaving Alex alone in a room with a plan forming in his mind, but something was a little curious about what was going on here, his mind then found focus as he wondered what Sky must be doing right now and was forming an idea on how to stop The Dark Brother...


	4. The Next Phase

Chapter 4: The Next Phase

* * *

As a matter of fact, Sky was having a rather difficult time in maintaining his plans as the army had gathered with help from the Trickster were complete and uttere idiots, if he was to assemble his machine in time he needed to have better creatures of darkness then the ones he had now. "No," he said to a demon who brought him some spare parts, "not that one, the Quantum Battery is the one I need, that's the Screwdriver," he then sent the Demon away for the the correct part. Sky then rubbed his hand on his face in shame at the minions that he had, "why couldn't the Trickster have sent better help?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared in the body room as Sky smiled as he thought that he finally might get the news he needed, he then turned round to see the Trickster in all his black robed glory, his hood covering half of face which showed his fangs, nothing more was said between them as Sky was waiting for the Trickster to say the right words, "you have a problem?" The Trickster said in a calm voice which both shocked and terrified him at the same time.

"Actually," Sky snarled as he watched the Demon's going about their daily business and making a mess of things, "yes, I have a little problem," Sky then stopped as he saw the Trickster's expression, he then tried to find the right words, "not that these Demons are any help at all it's just," he then stammered and figured that he'd say his honest answer "they really aren't that much help at all." Sky then shifted slightly as he waited for the Trickster to react but was really surprised when no reaction came.

"Since the death of Ahsoka Tano," the Trickster said and Sky flinched at that name, it had been 2 months since Sky had escaped the prison and murdered Ahsoka Tano, his brother's lover which was his plan entirely but something tugged at the back of Sky whenever this was mentioned, he had fulfilled a prophecy, which should make him happy, but it didn't, "you have been tasked with building this machine, when completed this will grant you access to all the power you could ever want."

"And gain the attention of the Dark Lord," Sky said not really interested in his master's monologue, "yeah I know, I've heard this speech before, it's just," he then gestured to a nearby black demon to bring him blueprints for the Trickster's machine, "a Machine of this design, I have never seen anything like it."

"None have," The Trickster said smiling, at least Sky thought it was a smile, "anyway," the Trickster then walked slowly towards Sky who stepped back slightly, "since the death of Miss Tano, you and I have been tasked with building this machine, which I might add is a design of my own, which is why no one has seen the likes of it before."

"If you don't mind me asking," Sky said curious to know what this device would do, "what does this device actually do?" As expected no answer came from the Trickster, but if anything were designed by him, there was a hundred percent chance in a million that it was bad news for Coruscant, but good news for him as the machine would finally allow him to defeat his brother.

"You need not worry about the details, Dark Brother, only know that once this machine activates, that it will mean the end for this wretched planet."

"That sounds like my kind of plan." Sky chuckled, the sound was then cut short as a screen started appear from nowhere, this was the same screen that Sky had used to broadcast the death of Ahsoka around the world, but something was different about it, Sky recognised the location and the person who was on the screen. "Trap Street," he said softly and he turned to look at the Trickster "I take it this is the next phase of the plan?"

The Trickster said nothing and Sky assumed that that was the case, "you want me to go there, and retrieve her?" The Trickster nodded and then said something that surpsied him,

"As well as a very special seer" The screen then flickered to a Manor House to which Sky recognised as the home of Ashildr, Trap Street's guardian, "you know the one I am referring to of course.'' Sky nodded at this and the Trickster smiled "then you know the mission." The Trickster then said nothing and vanished as two Demon's came towards Sky.

"Your orders sir?" The first demon asked curiously and at this Sky smiled coldly as he watched the screen.

"Gather a small army," the Demon nodded and went to follow Sky's order he then turned towards the second Demon and said happily, "I believe it's time we pay my brother a little visit." The second Demon nodded his head as he rushed of to follow his friends, leaving Sky to stare at the screen and the person on it, "hello Darlene, my old flame" he sighed in exasperation and said "I can't wait to see you again" the screen then flickered off as Sky began his plan...


	5. The Battle Lines

Chapter 5: The Battle Lines

* * *

As Alex stood there in that room full of allies, his mind drew back to when he was forced to witness Ahsoka's murder, he had hoped to block all memory of that incident because it was too much for him. Unfortunately he had to stand next to Ahsoka's corpse which lay in a preservation chamber, this was a coffin shaped like device which enabled one who had come under severe injury to stay alive for as long as the person operating it wanted to. They were all banned after the Last Great Time War due to their instability but Alex was surprised to find one in his TARDIS.

As he stared at Ahsoka's body he wondered what she must have thought whilst she died and couldn't believe that it had been three months since it had happened and yet it still felt like only yesterday, "Alex?" Faith said which broke his train of thought, normally he wouldn't have minded this but something stirred within him, a strange energy of which he had many times before, "We're ready whenever you are." He knew Faith was being kind after all it wasn't easy standing next to his dead loved one.

"OK," Alex took a deep breath and pressed both his hands close together and began his speech, "as of now you all know why we are here." There was silence as everyone listened to what Alex had to say, "as of 3 months ago, Ahsoka Tano was murdered by my brother." He then looked at Ahsoka again and quickly collected himself, in that coffin Ahsoka looked like she was only sleeping and that was creepy enough. "Many of you have encountered my brother and know what kind of person he is." Alex took this moment to whisper to himself and say "A Monster," ok that surprised him, sure Sky was pure evil now but that wasn't always the case.

In the days before the prophecies existence was uncovered, Sky was the kindest person you ever met, a trouble maker for sure but he wouldn't even think of joining the Dark Side, but he was always sheltered as well, isolated from the public. No friends, in fact Alex was pretty sure that he was Sky's only friend during that time and that made him feel just the slightest twinge of sympathy for him. Only just, "You should know," he took a deep breath when he said this, "before we face him in battle, my brother wasn't always like he is now. Evil, I mean." at this Alex almost laughed, "when we fought in the past, Sky and I, I always did so with the hope that the good person that was my brother was still in there."

But he wasn't." Faith guessed and Alex nodded, he was about to continue his speech when he noticed that Darlene hadn't come back from her walk yet, it was at this moment that Darlene and Alex would discuss what the protocol actualy was and the plan for bringing Ahsoka back by using their old friend John Constantine. For Darlene to be absent this long, Alex became concerned, "Alex?" Faith asked curiously "what's?" her question was suddenly answered by Darlene's distinct scream which pierced the quiet night air.

Alex didn't say anything as he knew what that scream meant, Darlene was in danger, the protocol had to be out off until Alex knew that Darlene was safe, everything rested on her, If something happened to her, or Sky got his hands on her. No. He wouldn't let that happen, "I'm never going to let my friends get hurt again," he said to himself just before he rushed outside the house with Ashildr in tow leaving Faith, Anakin, Hondo and the Doctor alone in the house.

Alex theory was confirmed as soon as he saw the dark black demon creatures, which is what they were, Demons summoned by the Trickster to serve Sky no matter what the cost, they were all converging in the location from which the scream came from so Alex guessed what Ashildr thought, "that must be where the scream came from." She looked at Alex worriedly and he nodded as he headed in the same direction the demons were going. If Sky was here and after Darlene again, well that couldn't be good as yen last time he did that almost cost her own mind.

The screams got closer as Alex and Ashidlr found Darlene slowly backing up again a wall, she was clearly trying to defend herself against an Invisble force, but Alex noticed that these demons were using their powers to plant false illusions in Darlene's mind and that is why she screaming. Alex quickly used his instinct and activated his Lightsaber taking out the demons that were tricking Darlene, and she stopped screaming, but suddenly she was shot in the heart by a red blaster. Alex then quickly rushed over to her as she fell to the ground.

The shooter suddenly stepped out of the shadows as he revealed himself to be a tall dark haired boy, dressed in dark black robes with a shade of green in them, he had bright gold eyes which showed his Darkside, Sky then quickly blew the smoke off the blaster he was holding in his right hand and pocketed it before turning his eyes on his brother, "Oh, hello there brother." He chuckled evilly, he then stared at Darlene's corpse and looked back, "if you wern't drawing the Battle Lines before, well then, they certainly are now..." Sky chuckled at this as he ordered the Demon's to retreat, he then drew his Lightsaber and activated it the Red Sword glowing against the night sky. Alex drew his own and Sky smiled evilly, "I've been looking forward to this." He then took Alex by surprise by charging into battle...


	6. Hell is Other People

Chapter 6: Hell Is Other People

* * *

As Darlene woke up, she heard the sounds of distant Lightsaber's clashing. _No_ she thought, as she saw the two brothers duelling _he's not ready, it's too soon._ The sound was becoming clearer now as she saw Alex and Sky in an intense battle, she watched as swords of blue and red clashed violently in the darkness, She saw Alex narrowly miss a strike that Sky sent after him, but luckily He parried it just in time and knocked Sky to the ground. Sky however quickly recovered and got back up. The battle clearly had gone on for a few hours Darlene noticed as it had been the afternoon when she was shot. Alex was clearly tired out and Sky wasn't giving up.

Sweat was trickling down Alex's head but no matter how hard the battle was, he wasn't going to give up. Ahsoka's resurrection counted on him, as he thought of this, it gave him the strength to swing his laser sword straight at Sky, who clearly wasn't expecting this, his expression faulted only slightly but he regained his composure as he parried Alex's attack and knocked him to the ground instead. Sensing the fight nearly over Sky chuckled and glanced over and saw that Darlene was watching him. "It appears we have an audience." Sky said with a hint of self confidence as he walked over to his brother. Sky then knelt down as Alex tried to draw towards his weapon which lay just a few feet away from him. "No," Sky said as he stopped his brother, "No," he turned Alex over and smiled "you do realise that this whole thing is pointless."

"Do you?" Alex grunted not even facing his brother in the eye. "Why?"

This question clearly took Sky by surprise but not to much as Alex noticed that his brother didn't like questions like these. "Why, what?"

"She was defenceless," Alex panted clearly out of breath, and for a brief second Sky considered putting him out of his misery once and for all. But that wasn't the plan, not yet anyway, Sky had done what he wanted, he had murdered Ahsoka and now Alex was alone, that was the beginning, what came after, well the machine had to be built, didn't it? "Why did you kill her?"

"Because I was meant to."

"No," Alex coughed and Sky startled at this, "I was there Sky. That was never the reason, was it?"

"Hell is other people, brother." Sky said simply, "all I ever wanted was to make you suffer, after all, that hatred was there the day you and she met. It was I who introduced you to her." Sky then stepped on Alex's arm to make him feel pain, and feel pain he did as Alex let out a terrible scream, "She was always meant to die, you saw it yourself." At this Sky chuckled evilly "it's ironic really, all that time you spent trying to save her. You should've spent trying to stop me."

"You're my brother," Alex said simply, "I'm not like you."

"Sure you are." Sky chuckled, "you just don't know it yet," he then looked at the circular device on his right hand and smiled as some co-ordinates were placed in automatically, Sky then sent a quick glance at Darlene and smiled, he then turned his attention on his brother and stepped away. "You're lucky I'm letting you live," he then looked at a message which said _we have her._ Sky then stepped away and chuckled "next time it might not be so different." Just as a shimmering blue portal appeared in the dark black sky, a green laser blast was sent straight at Sky, however it missed as the Dark Brother vanished through the portal. Leaving only Alex staring in shock at Darlene who was holding Sky's blaster in her hand.

Looking quite surprised by this sudden change, Darlene quickly pocketed the blaster and dashed towards her friend, "I'm so sorry, I missed." At this she was surprised by Alex's reaction, she then realised that he was holding something that she recognised as a locater device, "you placed a bug on him?"

At this Alex nodded and Darlene smiled "you never cease to amaze me," Darlene then helped her friend up and left him to work the locater. It took a few minutes, but then something went wrong as Alex felt a disturbance in the Force, "Alex?" Darlene asked worriedly, "is eveything OK?"

"No," Alex replied as he turned round to face her, "we need to get back to the manor, soon," he sighed in relief and looked into the distance, he regained his composure and repeated Sky's words to himself silently, "hell is other people," Alex then took a deep breath and turned his attention on Darlene, "it's time. Sky's up to something and whatever it is it ain't good." With that said Darlene agreed with her friend and they both took off running straight to Ashildr's manor...


	7. Chosen Sides

Chapter 7: Chosen Sides

* * *

The hallway of Ashildr's house was in ruins. Various items were either smashed or destroyed completly. Dark black blood stained the carpets and walls which meant there had been a fight between the Demon's and Ashildr and Faith's armies. Not thinking clearly Alex dashed up the stairs that led up to the balcony and found a very similar sight. Compared to what it looked like a few hours ago, the living area of the manor looked in a more worse state than the hallway. Here and there pictures hung off the walls, carpets were shredded, the curtains were on fire and even worse, there was red blood staining the once brown wallpaper. "Where- where did everybody?" Alex heard Darlene ask as she entered the room.

"I have no idea." Alex said as he too noticed the eerie absence of what remained of Team Avatar. The Preservation Chamber that held Ahsoka's body was missing and in it's place lay a round circular device that Alex recognised as a Hologram Communicator. A red light was flashing and he picked it up and pressed the button, Alex regretted playing the Hologram as soon as the device began playing the battle. There was a flash as demons raided the room where Ashildr and Faith were hiding. The demons had separated Faith from Ashildr and as Alex watched the battle unfold he could tell this wasn't going well for her. Faith truednto fight off the demons and briefly succeeded.

BANG there was another flash as one of the demons knocked out Ashildr just as Faith was about to reach her. Blood hit the floor and one of the demons got quite a shock when he was struck down by Faith's weapon. But that only proved useless. Two more demons snuck up behind Faith and captured her. There was a struggle as the holorecorder was knocked out. It was at that moment that Alex decided to switch off the holovid guessing what happened afterwords. He threw the device to the ground where it made quite the noise. But Alex didn't care. He only wanted to make sure that his friends were okay. He couldn't loose anyone else.

There was a brief silence until Darlene broke it, "Oh," she sighed as she sat down, she too was taking in the sight of the damage made to Ashildr and Faith's home. She then looked at her friend curiously and then back at the blood on the curtains. "Do you think?" When Alex didn't speak right away she stood up and left him to his thoughts. Darlene then picked up the holodevice and watched the video herself, unfortunately the first time she viewed it the video went by too quickly for her. It wasn't until she veiwed the recording slowly that she spotted something unusual. "Alex!" She called as she went to sit beside him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she said as a flash of light appeared right after the demons dissapeared, she then zoomed on Ashildr's hands as she felt for something behind on a bookcase, "but do people normally look at books during a battle?" at this Alex's suspicions rose and he found himself facing that same bookcase in the video. It was in the most out of the ordinary place, just by the corner door, the entrance to the room. Curiosity rising Alex stood up as he walked closer to the bookcase. He then looked at the device again to the book that Ashildr's hand was grasping.

"I wonder," he muttered to himself as he grasped the book. There was a click as he began to pull it out and a secret passageway was revealed between the case and the door. Quickly Alex let go of the book and went to study the secret passage.

"Is that?" Darlene said happliy as Alex walked closer towards it. "Is that what I think it is?" Alex turned to face her and smiled. "A secret passageway" Darlene muttered to herself "I love secret passageways." At this she watched as Alex entered the passag, she was hit by a sudden surprise just as Alex entered the passageway he immediately vanished. "Alex!" Darlene gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. She suddenly got nervous as she approached the dark passage and followed Alex inside it.

It took her a few minutes to reach the end of the passage. But when she came out it wasn't at all what she expecting. She found herself in a dimly lit room, the TARDIS making itself the only noticeable thing due to the light coming from the doors. Ahsoka's preservation chamber lay in the corner of the room whilst she spotted Alex in deep conversation with Ashildr. Hondo and Anakin must've gone inside the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry," Ashildr was saying as Darlene caught a snippet of the conversation. "I can't help you. Not while," she stammered at this and Darlene knew that she was referring to the loss of Faith. Ashildr looked away from Alex and noticed Darlene entereding the room. "Surprised much?"

"By the secret passage?" Darlene said sarcastically. "When I've known someone like you for a long time you can tend to expect it." At this Ashildr chuckled lightly. "What?" Darlene asked curious to know the joke, "what's so funny?"

"With powers like his," she pointed at Alex and then took out the holovid, "and The Dark Brother's do you honestly believe you've chosen the right side?"

"Ashildr I promise," Alex said reassuringly, "we'll get Faith back and make sure that Sky is stopped."

"Can you?" Ashildr asked which made Alex unsure of his own answer, "when so many others have died with your protection?" She gestured to the preservation chamber and then entered the TARDIS leaving Alex alone to ponder Ashildr's question..


	8. The Geronimo Protocol

Chapter 8: The Geronimo Protocol

* * *

There was a long silence, a silence that lasted for five minutes before Darlene broke it. "Ashildr," she walked closer to the immortal girl "I know it's difficult, what you just went through." She sat down on a chair beside the TARDIS, when Ashldr's didn't object, she figured that this was probably a good thing to do. She could see what Alex was thinking and thought it best not to argue with her friend. "Please," Darlene continued, "in order to find Faith, we need Ahsoka alive." She watched as Ashildr considered what she was saying, although Darlene hadn't known her that long, she could easly find herself relating to her.

"We have to stop my brother," Alex said as Darlene finished her peice, "but to do that, we need your help." He bent down onto his knees and Darlene noticed that this was one of the very rare occasions in which he did something like this, "I need your help." At this Alex paused as he studied Ashildr's expression which was somewhere in between concerned and considerate. "Please," Alex said as he stood up.

It took a lot of time for Ashildr to have her final say which was pretty frustrating for Alex and Darlene. Ashildr then looked at Ahsoka's preservation chamber for what seemed like 5 minutes, like she was thinking about them. Finally after a long pause she turned back to Alex and said "just get her back." She turned away from him and walked towards her desk, she sighed and sat down on the chair behind the desk and got together a few things. "I'm not on your side Avatar, even though we fought together during the battle for this street, don't consider ourselves allies. If you don't save the galaxy from your brother." Ashildr paused at this and considered what she said next with great care. "If Faith is harmed or killed, don't you dare come back. If you set fourth on this street again." There was a sudden sound of cawing and a Raven appeared, "get the picture?"

Alex nodded and backed away from her. Even though she had the appearance of an eighteen year old girl. Ashildr could be scary sometimes and Alex made a mental note in his head not to get on her bad side. He then vowed he would get Faith back no matter what the consequences were. "I promise you," Alex said a nervous tone in his voice. "I will get Faith back and stop my brother."

"First off." Darlene said braking the silence that followed this, "we don't even know where Sky is. And we haven't even brought her back yet." She then looked back at Ahsoka's body and turned her attention back to Ashildr. "If there's one thing I know about my friend." She smiled at this and chuckled "it's that he always has a plan. Even if at times it seems like he doesn't know it." At this Alex smiled realising how lucky he was to have a friend like Darlene.

Ashildr took a long time to consider this but eventually she had an answer, "Go, save the damn galaxy." At this Darlene smiled at Ashsildr and she chuckled "my warning still stands." She said just as Alex was about to get Ahsoka's preservation chamber into the TARDIS. Alex nodded and said

"I promise you Ashildr, I'm going to get her back. The Geronimo Protocol will ensure that I live up to my end of the bargain." And with that Alex went into the TARDIS. Just as Darlene went to follow him Ashildr grabbed her arm and she stopped walking.

"You do know that I am placing and I am using the word rather lightly here." Ashildr said and sighed when saying the next part of the sentance, "a whole lot of faith in that guy." At this Darlene considered Ashildr's words and wondered if everything that she and Alex's plan would go wrong. It had happened once so what's not to stop it from happening again. "Are you sure you know what he's doing?"

"Nobody's perfect." Darlene said choosing her words carefully, "even as the Avatar, Alex makes a whole lotta mistakes. He has flaws, everybody has flaws." She chuckled at this and wondered what her own flaw was, "that flaw is the one thing holding him back."

"Do you know what that flaw is?"

"I do," Darlene said remembering the day she died, "I know it all too well." Darlene closed her eyes for a couple of seconds to let the memory pass, "he thinks he can save everybody, but the truth is he can't, he learned that the hard way I think." Darlene stopped and considered her next words very carefully, "I think he'd like to prove to himself that he can."

"Can what?"

"Save everybody." Darlene's answered and with that she left Ashildr alone to pick up the pieces of the battle. Once inside she found that Ahsoka's preservation chamber was beside the console and Alex, Anakin and Hondo were in deep conversation, she waited for them to finish before starting on the next phase. The doors then shut as the TARDIS took off in flight.

As soon as the conversataction was finished Darlene watched Anakin and Hondo go into a separate room, "Hondo's going to see if he can recruit what's left of his old gang to join our cause." Alex said answering Darlene's unspoken thoughts. Darlene wondered why Alex was so erratic all of a sudden.

"What are we going to do next." At this she noticed his expression change grateful for the subject change. He finished tapping some co-ordinates into the console and left a card on the console.

"I'm glad you asked that," as the doors of the TARDIS opened again onto a wide street corner. He then pulled the card from the console and tapped some buttons on the console as Darlene watched the preservation chamber vanish from sight. Alex then placed the card in his pocket and began to walk towards the doors, "we are going to vist an old friend." Alex then held his hand out for Darlene who took it reluctantly, "he might be able to help us with our problem." Darlene nodded in understanding as she walked in tow with her friend onto the busy London streets...


	9. Bonded By Blood

Chapter 9: Bonded By Blood

* * *

As she struggled against the demon's grasp, Faith thought about what had led to this moment, she hadn't lived through the years and seen incredible things, but now as she looked at the massive monolith being built before her very eyes, she knew her life meant nothing, that she was just another tiny spec in the grand plan for the universe whatever that was. She knew there was no one coming to rescue her, she knew that the Dark Brother had won. There was no denying it. As she witnessed the way the demon's worked for their master she could tell that this was a loosing battle.

The monolith came into view with every step Faith was forced to make and she could see now that it was clearly a machine of some kind, bits of metal and other fragments of material were hidden in the details. In it's centre there was a beam of green energy pulsating from it, looking like a fiery blaze. "Impressive isn't it?" Came a voice from behind her. Faith dared not open her eyes to see who the voice belonged to as she was chained to one of the pillars that held the monolith together. Sky frowned at the situation and muttered something under his breath which Faith couldn't here. She opened her eyes to see him, the boy she had thought she knew. The one who held so much potential but gave it up in his pursuit of the Dark Side.

"I know," Sky chuckled as he walked forward to her, "a big monolith, that's probably unimpressive to someone like you. You've seen thousands of those." Faith ignored and looked away from him, but that was no use so she just let him talk. Sky noticed this so he nodded at one of the demons who flicked a switch. Suddenly pain shot through Faith's body as if she was struck by a thousand lightning bolts. "It's rude not to pay attention when someone is talking." Sky growled as he paced the floor. "You might want to take that into consideration."

Faith didn't answer him as she knew that Sky was taunting her so she did the only logical thing in her situation, she spat right at his face to which unexpectedly Sky chuckled and clapped his hands together, he then wiped the spit of his face and changed his face to a serious expression, "there's that anger I wanted to see." He then pulled a chair down sat down, he then grabbed Faith's face and pulled her closer towards him. "How does it feel?" Sky asked almost within a whisper, "knowing all that you predicted has come to pass. How does it feel to have failed in your mission to change that?"

Again Faith didn't answer him but instead she jerked her head aaay from Sky who chuckled at this. "As soon as this machine is complete, no one not even my brother is going to stop me." He got up and turned around, "what? No come back? It's ok I know you want to, i mean that's all you can practically do." Sky is not going to break me. Faith thought in her head, he's not going to break me.

Suddenly Faith thought of Ashildr and how she must be worried sick about her. At this she felt a surge of hope and she prayed that Ashildr had made it out of that battle alive, suddenly this gave her something to fight for, it wasn't confidence or hope, but it was just enough so she could wipe that smirk of the Dark Brother's face. "You're.." she said weakly, that didn't give the effect she wanted but clearly it got Sky surprised enough to stop pacing.

"Sorry, what?" He walked forward to her and bent down to hear her more clearly, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to speak up!" At this Faith scowled at Sky not liking the way he was taunting her. "Yeah," Sky said backing away from her. "I thought so." He then turned his back on her and started walking away.

"You're gonna loose." Faith said which made Sky stop in his tracks. He wasn't expecting this reaction but clearly Faith had as he turned back round to walk towards her again.

"Oh," Sky said standing just a few feet from her, "I'm going to loose?" He said this in a mocking tone that mimicked her voice, he then chuckled evilly and backed away from her, "and just how am I going to do that?" When Faith didn't answer he chuckled and said "I killed the Avatar's one true love! I broke his spirit. I have an army. How am I possibly going to loose?"

"An army doesn't always solve problems." Faith said softly but only just so Sky could hear her, "they're not yours are they? They belong to your master don't they?" At this Sky stiffened a bit and Faith knew she had caught him off guard. Whilst Sky thought he was in alliance with the Trickster. Faith knew better. Sky was just the puppet, a pawn in the scope of greater things to come.

"I have no master." Sky snarled, "I work on my own." Suddenly another thousand lightning bolts shot through Faith as she screamed in pain. "And when this machine is fully operational I will become the most powerful being the galaxy has ever known!"

"For all your boasting," Faith chuckled, "you seem to lack in the one area in which the Avatar and Ahsoka clearly outmatch you."

"Which is what?"

"They are bonded together." Faith said and this was clearly getting to Sky she smiled at this and continued, "not just by love, but by blood. It was always Alex's destiny to fall in love with Ahsoka, with or without my interference he would have done so anyway. In the end death will never keep them apart. In the end." Faith paused just to let what she was saying sink in, "in the end they will always find each other. And that is why you will loose!"

"You're wrong," Sky said as he stepped away from her "the Togruta is dead, and the Avatar has no way of getting her back. I made sure of that." He gestured forward towards a demon who nodded and brought him a bag with the destroyed ressurection gloves inside. Faith smiled at that "what?"

"You really think he needs those to bring her back?" At this Sky gestured for the demon to go away to which it did so. "Aren't you forgetting the one simple fact?" She chuckled at this and smiled "he's th Avatar, moron. He doesn't need magical gloves to bring somebody back from the dead!" And with that Faith prepared herself for the pain which she knew was coming it her her again for the third time, she didn't care though, she did her job. Sky wouldn't think twice before making a rash decision again, with one smile she began to scream as Sky left her to be tortured...


	10. The Swan Song

Chapter 10: The Swan Song

* * *

As they stood outside the dark and dusty pub, Alex thought about what had happened in his life that had led towards this very moment. His first meeting with Ahsoka, Skaro, Shili, Ahsoka's loss and return. He couldn't help but feel very lucky that he had gotten through those moments alive. He supposed that was his life now, relying on luck to get himself and his friends out of dangerous situations. "Ok," Darlene said braking Alex's train of thought, "are you sure your friend said to meet us here?" She pointed at the entrance to the pub which was currently closed. The sign hanging from the door stated as much.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Alex answered much to Darlene's annoyance, "but this isn't definatly the place that John said meet." As Alex looked at the sign above the pub that announced that it was called **THE SWAN SONG** he couldn't help but feeling as though he had miscalculated and that John meant some other pub. "Although I am beginning to think that this could definatly be wrong." He looked around at the deserted street corner and hoped that everything wasn't about to go wrong as it always did. He then reached into his pocket and drew out the card that his friend had once given to him so long ago now.

"Could I see that?" Darlene asked and Alex nodded handing her the card. "This can't be right," she muttered as she read the words. "Exorcist, Demonologist." She held out the card to Alex to check to see if she had read this last word right, "Master of the Dark Arts?" She looked puzzled as Alex noticed a judging expression on her face. True that Darlene supported him at his best, she couldn't but help doubt her best friend on occasion. Whilst she was dead at the time Alex had a hard time convincing her that John Constantine was in fact on their side and could be trusted. There was silence for about five minutes until it was broken by a new voice that emerged from the shadows.

"That card should really say petty dabbler." Came the voice of John Constantine as Alex and Darlene jumped in sync with each other, not expecting this new arrival. Tall and blonde haired, John was quite unique in Darlene's thoughts, wearing a brown trench coat over his white T-shirt and red tie, Constantine stood out in Darlene's mind more than any person that she had met. He walked closed towards them and shook Darlene's hand. "Miss Turner, it's interesting that I'm meeting you at last."

"Same here," Darlene said as she let go of Constantine's hand, she looked at Alex nervously as he too shook John's hand, with this simple gesture she could tell that there was history between these two acquaintances and believe that he was a good enough guy. Alex then soon let go of Constantine's hand and stood next to Darlene, Constantine then moved forward towards the entrance and knocked three times. To Darlene's amazement the door actually opened as John stepped inside. "Did you know that was going to happen?" She asked Alex as they followed John through the doors.

"A guess," Alex said although he wasn't really paying attention. The inside of the pub was drastically different to what was on the outside, though Darlene supposed that was due to the fact that the pub had to look that way to keep outsiders out. As she's walked through the pub she noticed that a few of the onloooers were alien in origin and some of them were magical creatures. And they were all staring at her as she sat down next to Alex in a table in a nice shady area.

John sat at the opposite end whilst lighting up a cigarette, Darlene ignored this as she watched John eagerly in anticipation. A few minutes of silence passed before anyone said anything until finally John broke it, "I'm sorry," by this he was referring to the death of Ahsoka, she knew as much by the expression on Alex's face, "I knew you and Miss Tano were close."

"More than close," Alex muttered just so Darlene could here, but at that moment his spirits peaked and Darlene was surprised to see her friend like this in what seamed like an awful long time ago that she had last seen him like this, "actually that's why we're here."

"The Geronimo Protocol." Constantine said before Alex could get any words out, John smiled at Alex's expression and chuckled himself, "I figured as much." But that was all they got to as at that moment, one of the Trickster's Dark Demons approached the group. They pretended not to notice this and kept their attention on the nearest exits, which were unfortunately right behind the Demons.

As Alex and Constantine continued talking Darlene kept her eye on the nearest Demon and nodded silently in order to get Alex to notice her, but he didn't so she coughed a little, this made him pay attention to her, he then began to speak, but Darlene kept silent as she pointed towards the nearest Demon. Alex got the message and directed this towards Constantine who also got the message. Constantine surprisingly grinned and got out of his seat. "Don't mind us boys," he said still grinning, "we were just leaving." Things were going well, until of the Demon's grabbed John's hand.

"You need to come with us," growled the Demon holding John's hand, for a minute there, Darlene was worried that this plan was all going to go wrong, she looked at Alex nervously, as an idea clicked in her head. A brilliant but stupid idea. She stood up and looked around at the various bar patrons.

"Hey everyone!" She called as she held out some cash, "Drinks on us!" She threw the cash into the air and in that moment, there was pandemonium as everyone in the bar scrambled for the money, except for Alex, Darlene and Constantine though who seiszed their chance and ran for the exit.

As soon as they left the bar, the building dissapeared, leaving the Demons with no chance of escaping. Alex stood there panting as he called for ID to bring the TARDIS around, "Not the best of ideas," he said as he looked at Darlene, "but it worked," he smiled at her as the two hugged.

"I thought that idea was brilliant." Constantine said chuckling as he began to light a cigarette. "Brilliant but stupid." As they let go Darlene couldn't help but laugh with him as the TARDIS appeared before them, "now what was it you wanted to talk about?" John asked as they entered the magnificent vessel...


	11. A Simple Pirate

Chapter 11: A Simple Pirate

* * *

Meanwhile as Alex, Darlene and Constantine were discussing on the right method to bring Ahsoka back from the dead, another mission was being undertaken, thousands of miles away from Earth a ship was speeding along the cosmos journeying towards the Weequay planet of Florrum, Though the ship was small it was big enough for two people to fit inside. A miracle Anakin Skywalker thought, that and the fact they were on an old junkship heading to what was potentially a hostile territory with no weapons of any kind was something of a flaw.

What if Hondo's gang didn't cooperate? Was a question going through Anakin's head, What if this all went sideways and Hondo somehow betrays him? He quickly thought up solutions in his head as they neared their inevitable destination, "Hey, Hondo?" Anakin said as this strange thought occurred to him, this got Hondo's attention but the pirate was mainly focused on piloting the ship, he sometimes looked at Anakin like he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Yes, Skywalker?" Hondo asked as he concentrated on landing the ship, the outline of Florrum's atmosphere came into view as the dust surrounding the landing pad vanished immediately as they landed. "If the pirate life was so great, why did you leave?" Anakin said, "this planet I mean." Hondo's reaction to this question was somewhat surprising even if Anakin never got an answer.

"Let's just say that it was a long story," Hondo said as it was quite clear he didn't want to answer Anakin's question, to change the subject Hondo said "how do you think our friends are doing on their own little quest?" Like Hondo, Anakin didn't answer as he couldn't think of the right way to answer. When Hondo caught Anakin's look of contempt, he quickly veered away from the subject as possible.

There was about a minutes silence until Hondo spotted something coming towards the ship, it looked like a wave of people, members of his former gang and their new leader, Garnak, Garnak like Hondo loved being a pirate, he loved getting rare objects and treasures, being paid for collecting bounties, but unlike Hondo, Garnak had the talent of being slightly cocky in the way he did things, Hondo was more professional, Garnak was too overconfident which led to serious trouble in the old days.

"They sure look angry," Anakin said as he noticed the expression on the Weequay's faces, all sharing one singular emotion, hatred and confusion, Hondo was having second thoughts about this mission and thought the Avatar must've been crazy for thinking it. Anakin noticed Hondo's nervous expression and took a mentle note not to do anything stupid, whilst these Pirates might not be that bright, they looked like they could hold their own in a fight, if it ever came to that. Which Anakin hoped it wouldn't and negotiations would be short.

"Well," Hondo said as the ship's landing doors opened, "No turning back now." Anakin watched in amazement as Hondo's plucked up the courage to step out of the pilot's seat and went to face his old gang. Anakin followed as saw the watchful eye of each pirate as they hissed and growled. He searched the crowd for Hondo and found the pirate heading towards Garnak, "Well, Well, Well." Said Hondo albeit with a nervous tone, "Garnak my old protégé. Long time no see." Hondo held out his hand reluctantly for Garnak to shake, but when he didn't Hondo quickly put his hand away.

"Hondo Ohnaka," Garnak said in a deep voice, "it's been a long time, I did not expect to see you again." His attention was then drawn from Hondo to Anakin, "and you're traveling with a Jedi no less." Garnak laughs at his own words as if he couldn't believe he actually said it, "That's a new low for you. Especially after what happened last time. The Pirates surrounding Garnak quickly raised their weapons as if expecting a fight, Anakin reacted without instinct for his Lightsaber forgetting it was back on the ship.

Unfortunately Garnak noticed this and reached for his own weapon, but luckily Hondo stepped in to stop any conflict happening, but Garnak still kept ahold of his blaster, "they'll be no need for that." Hondo said as he kept his attention on Garnak's blaster, "we've come to do business, and I'm not the one who's hiring this time." Five seconds passed before Garnak drew his blaster away.

Like Hondo, Garnak was a man of business and lent his services out to the highest bidder, this meant that if he were to join your side, you would have to have a pretty good reason to want him and his crew at your back. "I'll listen to what you have to say," Garnak said as the Pirates, looking slightly disappointed drew away their own blasters and put them away. At this Hondo smiled and said happily.

"I knew you'd listen to reason," At these words, Hondo instantly regretted saying them because Garnak gave him a look that said more than Hondo was thinking. "What I mean to say, my colourful friend and I are here on orders from the Avatar." At the word Avatar, some of the Pirates began to mutter, apparently they must've heard some of Alex's adventures. That was either a good thing or a bad thing depending on what they were going to do next, "The Avatar needs our help." Hondo said.

"I'm listening," Garnak repeated as Hondo launched into the story, wow Anakin thought, Someyhing good might actually come out of this, for a simple pirate, Hondo was proving to be more than an ally each time during this adventure, "let's just hope that he actually pulls this off." Anakin muttered under his breath as he watched the conversation between Garnak and Hondo with eager interest...


	12. A Magic Show

Chapter 12: A Magic Show

* * *

Back inside the TARDIS, Ahsoka's preservation chamber was brought into a dimly lit room where, Alex, Darlene and Constantine gathered around it, only candles were lit because that is what the ritual required, or at least that was how Constantine put it, "So that's a preservation chamber is it?" Constantine asked as his attention was drawn towards the coffin like device, "interesting use of technology." He chuckled at this and said "leaves the victim half-dead, so a person can travel into their mind and rescue their soul."

"That's the general idea." Alex said as he finished lighting the last light, "I like to think of it more as a form of Astral Projection," as he walked towards the circle of light. Alex couldn't help but think of everything that had led to this moment, in just a few hours time he was going to have Ahsoka back. He would actually beat the prophecy. He was going to defeat Sky. All that time, all that effort into planning. And it was finally going to pay off for him. He needed Ahsoka's back now more than ever, but he realised that he would probably have to travel through hell and back to do so.

The remaining light in the room were dimmed down, this gave the candles a more ethereal setting, the lid on Ahsoka's preservation chamber was opened so Alex could get a look at the woman he loved, before he journeyed into her mind. "This is it," Darlene said as she looked nervously at Ahsoka's corpse, "this is what you've been working towards." At this Alex said nothing but nodded. He could sense Darlene's thoughts but didn't act on them. She still felt that this was somehow wrong and was thinking of backing out. But she knew she couldn't, Alex would stop at nothing to have Ahsoka back.

As John lit the last candle he began to draw a pentagram in the middle of the room and as he did so, he muttered a slight chant under his breath, the spell that was required to do this ritual. "Are you nervous?" Darlene asked as she watched Constantine work his magic.

When Darlene asked this question Alex thought very hard and very carefully, he didn't want to unerve his friend or most importantly himself, this was the whole thing he spent planning, he went through everything to make this happen, he couldn't afford to have anything go wrong on his account. Ahsoka would never forgive him if it did go wrong. "Actually," Alex said taking Darlene's hand, "I'm a little nervous," at this Darlene smiled and there was silence. Constantine had stopped changing his speed and the candles had enlarged their flames.

"This is it," said John as he threw the lighter away, "now Alex, I should warn you, going through Ahsoka's mind it's like going through the Looking Glass. Your whole perception of reality is gonna be changed." The candles started to burn bright and alll of a sudden he thought he felt light headed, a supposed side-effect of going through the spell. "Oh boy the things you're gonna see,"

"Have you ever done this before?" Darlene asked as John lit a cigarette, how he had the time to do this? Darlene had no idea, probably he could conjure it by using Magic. When Constantine didn't answer she supposed that was a clear no. "Then how will we know?" Darlene asked and John looked up at her. Smiling as he puffed a smoke ring.

"Know what?"

"That the spell has worked?"

"Oh, it's worked alright," John said as his attention was drawn to something else, a door had suddenly apparatus where there was no door before. Darlene turned round to see the door and she had to admit this peeked her interest, she could yell that this got Alex's interest as well. "That wasn't there before,"

"Where does it lead to?" Darlene asked nervously as she looked at Alex who answered for her.

"A doorway into her mind," and with that creepy statement, Darlene let go of Alex's hand as she, Alex and Constantine walked through the doorway. John wasn't kidding about the intensity of entering someone's mind. However, he did leave out the convenient little factor of the pain that went with it. A blinding flash of white light appeared and all they could see was a thousand screens of memory.

They had done it. They had entered Ahsoka's mind, Alex had to blink twice as he couldn't quite believe it himself. Nope, there was the same white room with those same screens dotted about the place. It was only after he got through the initial shock of actually being in someone's mind that he realised that they weren't screens at all. They were more doors shaped like screens. Each door held a specific memory that was special to Ahsoka, and each door provided a possible location for where she was trapped.

The perseveration chamber kept your body intact and your soul trapped in your most feared memory, this is part of the reason why they were banned, but because of the circumstances, Alex had no choice of using one, he hated the thought of Ahsoka being trapped in her own worst memory, but he had to do it. "It's not your fault." He muttered to himself constantly as he thought of what could be the right door.

Luckily He didn't have long to wait as a scream was heard coming from the doorway leading to what looked suspiciously like The Forest of Dareen. Ahsoka first real adventure. Alex remembered now, he remembered hearing from Ahsoka that she was lured into one of the darkest parts of the Forest where she witnessed a truly terrifying vision. She wouldn't tell him what it was as she said "it's too horrible for me to describe."

Everyone's attention was drawn to that specific door now as Alex made his first steps toward it, he could have sworn he hear do nothing but a pin drop. "Shall we see what's behind door number one?" He said in a quiet tone of voice. When no one answered Alex assumed that meant a yes and with a deep breath he pushed the door open...


	13. Soul Searching

Chapter 13: Soul Searching

* * *

When they went through the doorway, they were in the forest of Dareen, Darlene remembered it well, this was the place were she first met Alex and Sky, it seemed like so long ago now, the vast outcropping of trees seemed to go on for miles on end, The Weeping Angels inhabited this forest as well. It's not real, Darlene told herself over and over again. And she was right to do so, this was someone else's memory. This was Ahsoka's memory and Darlene was certain that she was about to see something truly horrifying.

An ear piercing scream hit the air, breaking the eerie silence that lay over the group, that scream had to belong to Ahsoka, "what is that?" Darlene asked as she covered her ears. She noticed that Alex and Constantine were doing the same thing, they had expected something like this to happen, Darlene suspected that this was the only thing he had been left out of when it came to planning The Geronimo Protocol. Alex uncovered his ears and said "her worst nightmares." the way he said this was chilling.

That wasn't something Darlene had expected to hear her best friend say, "I'm sorry, but did you just say that Ahsoka is experiencing her worst nightmares." the look Alex gave her was all but enough to confirm Darlene's suspicions. "You didn't say anything like this."

"Well how was I suppose to?" Alex said, this wasn't a question. "Why do you think the Preservation Chambers were banned across the galaxy?" Darlene took a long moment to think about this, Alex's words surprised her. This was not like her best friend. She gave him a worried look to which he replied with "I was desperate, I was looking for a way to preserve her body."

"And you go with the most dangerous way?" This was not meant as a question but it came out sounding like one. "Alex, this is serious, Ahsoka could end up loosing her mind!" At this Alex didn't answer for a long time as he was too busy looking for the woman he loved. Darlene supposed she should give her friend more credit, this was only temporary, soon Ahsoka would be back in the land of the living. "Alex," she started to say but as soon as she started talking Alex raised a hand as if to shush her, Darlene took this the wrong way. "Di-did you just shush me?" When Darlene asked this question again, Alex turned round to face her.

"Shush!" Alex said raising a finger to his lips, only now did Darlene realized what he meant. Constantine realized this too and listened closely. The screaming was now becoming clearer, not the high pitched scream from earlier but it was now a soft really soft sound, but the area they were in made it seem louder than it actually was. Darlene kept her eyes peeled for some sign of danger, any sign of it was discouraging enough.

The screaming was becoming more clearer every time the group got closer, for a split second Darlene thought she heard voices and was beside herself when she found a most horrifying sight. There was blood everywhere, dripping scarlet red on the ground. A kneeling figure lying over a corpse. "It's not real," Darlene muttered to herself, she looked to Alex for comfort, but was surprised when she saw that her best friend was also terrified.

"Easy guys," Constantine said but in a constrained voice, he too was trying to keep it together. This level of fear was rare for him. He watched the figure closely as he was the one nearest to her. Alex meanwhile couldn't quite believe his eyes, there she was. Ahsoka Tano, the real Ahsoka Tano. All he had worked towards. But something was very wrong. Ever so carefully he walked towards her to get a closer look at the corpse that lay at Ahsoka's feet.

The features of the corpse were blurred so it was hard to make out who it was at first. But Alex made the impression that it was meant to be him. Then all of a sudden the corpse changed into the form of Darlene, and then Anakin, and then as it was before. "No," Ahsoka muttered as she knelt beside the changing corpse, "no. No this is not happening." Apparently she didn't appear to notice the three newcomers, so she just started muttering to herself. "This is not happening." She kept repeating this over and over again as the corpse continued to change form.

"Oh my god," Alex and Darlene said very quietly not realizing that the pair of them had said it at the same time. On his own now Alex said "I put her here." He stopped himself as this was said a little louder then he meant it to. He noticed this because Ahsoka turned round to face him. Suddenly they were eye to eye. Alex's heart stopped at this moment and for a moment so did Ahsoka's.

"No," Ahsoka said very softly, she put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "No." She turned away from him "This is not happening." She said again, she then began muttering indistinctly to herself as the corpse beside her continued to change. This was truly disturbing and Darlene didn't like it. She tried to step forward to help Ahsoka but Alex held her back.

"No." He whispered and gestured for Darlene and Constantine to hold back. "It might prove better if I spoke to her." When Darlene put her hands on her hips Alex got the feeling that she didn't approve of this plan. "Look, I'm pretty positive that only I can help her, two more people might startle her."

"Might?" Darlene said looking at Ahsoka who looked completely out of her mind. When Alex didn't say anything back to her she just took his word and retreated back away from him. She then kept silent as she observed Alex trying to help Ahsoka. She noticed that Ahsoka had stopped muttering and was now facing Alex. Wary of the corpse behind Ahsoka, Alex kept his attention firmly on his girlfriend, the woman he loved.

"Ahsoka," Alex said but as soon as he said this, Ahsoka stepped away, she looked terrified. Alex noticed that she was looking back at the corpse which had now permanently taken the form of Alex. Alex had to admit that this was scary, looking at himself like that. "Ahsoka," he said again all though his voice sounded a little more terrified then usual. He regained his composure and spoke normally "Ahsoka, honey it's me." He waited for a response from her but nothing. Ahsoka just stood there shaking her head in denial. "Ahsoka it's Alex." he took a step towards her as he noticed that the memory was starting to fade. The forest was dissipating into the same white space that they had walked into. The corpse was the only thing remaining.

"What?" Ahsoka gasped as she noticed this too. "wh-what is happening?"

"It's not real," Alex said, "it's only a memory." Ahsoka stepped a little backward at this as it was evidence that she doubted him. "Ahsoka," he sighed and brought his hand to his mouth "I didn't realize." He took a deep breath and said "I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I know this must be horrifying for you."

"Terrified." Ahsoka said, Alex was surprised as this was the first word that Ahsoka had said since he first saw her. "Seeing that," she pointed at the corpse that was suddenly changing form again "day in and day out."

"And I'm sorry." Alex said tears in his eyes now "Ahsoka, you were dying. I was desperate. I need you." Ahsoka raised a hand to make him shut up which he did. She walked closer towards him and said

"Don't." They were eye to eye now almost so that they could kiss. "Don't you dare apologize." she sounded angry, "I have been through hell and back Avatar Alex, there is no reason for you to apologize. I understand why you did it." Silence, Ahsoka didn't say anything for two seconds.

"Ahsoka." Alex said but Ahsoka raised her hand again and walked a little closer to him. She did something completely unexpected, she kissed him, a full on kiss. Ok this completely took Alex by surprise, after all Ahsoka was ready to lay out hell on him, but days after being alone must've resolved her. The kiss lasted a total of five minutes until they realized that they were back in the safe house.

When Alex and Ahsoka broke apart they shared a laugh, completely unaware of the new arrival. Until they heard the sound of clapping. That got their attention. "Well, well well." said a soft voice. Alex recognized that voice all too well. "Isn't this touching?" said Sky to no-one in particular. He then gestured for two demons to walk forward holding both Darlene and Constantine hostage.

"Sky," Alex snarled to which Sky chuckled.

"Hello brother," he said smiling "Welcome to the end of the world."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sky said as he brought out his Lightsaber "I'm here to see her." He pointed the Lightsaber which glowed blood red at Ahsoka, "I'm gonna send her right back where she belongs." That got Alex, that wasn't going to happen. He had just gone all this way. He wasn't going to lose Ahsoka again "hand over Ahsoka Tano or I will kill your friends."

"No," Alex said as he got out his own Lightsaber which glowed a bright blue as the cross-guard saber ignited. He then ran towards Sky Lightsaber raised. Their two blades clashed and they began their duel.

"You know I was hoping this was gonna be easy."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Alex said smiling, he narrowly avoided a strike from Sky, but noticed something was wrong, if Sky said that he was going to kill his friends. Then why didn't he do it straight away? That was odd "What's wrong Sky?" Alex asked throwing a swing at his brother who missed it, "not up to you usual tricks?" When Sky didn't speak, Alex assumed that he was distracted. Then he noticed the look on Sky's face. This look was totally unlike his brother, it was fear pure genuine fear.

Noticing this far too late Alex seized his opportunity and stuck his blade down into Sky's chest, piercing his heart, it was only when he heard Sky's scream that Alex knew that something was wrong. The scream wasn't Sky's. It belonged to someone else, a female more than likely. He couldn't quite place where it came from but he knew it sounded familiar.

When Alex took his blade out of Sky, he noticed that Sky's form began to change, Oh no, Alex thought, "Stupid, Stupid," he muttered, "I should have known." It was a glamour, a spell to fool and trick him. The Trickster's work, Alex guessed as he realized that he was looking at the broken form of Faith...


	14. Dead or Alive?

Chapter 14: Dead or Alive?

* * *

When Ahsoka awoke she found herself to be in the most peculiar of situations, the vail of nightmares and torment had ended and the ever changing corpse had vanished. Such horror and dispair day after day could not simply end like that. At first when she saw the familiar figures of Alex, Darlene and John Constantine. She thought perhaps that this was simply a new trick. A new horror. She couldn't bear that after the torture of loosing a loved one since the time she had been trapped in that awful preservation chamber.

But much to her shock and surprise, this wasn't a trick or some sick twisted mind game. This was actually the real thing. Her friends were standing right in front of her. But something was very wrong. Yes the corpse had vanished. But in it's place stood the blurry figure of another friend with a Lightsaber protruding from her chest. "No," Ahsoka gasped as the demons vanished. Again she couldn't believe what was happening. And yet it was right there in front of her.

The lifeless body of an 18 year old girl with dark hair and bright green eyes. Too her absolute horror, Ahsoka recognised that the figure lying before her was none other than her old friend Faith. But that was impossible. Faith was immortal, and therefore this couldn't be her cold and lifeless corpse. As much as Ahsoka wanted to believe her thoughts she couldn't help but look in amazement at this sudden impossibility.

Then more shock came as she watched Alex take the Lightsaber from Faith's chest and place it on the ground. "Stupid," he was saying, "why didn't I see it?" He looked away from the body and turned his back on the weapon that had once been his main source of defence. How was it that a simple glamour spell had managed to trick and fool him into thinking that Sky was in his presence?

"This is the work of incredibly dark magic," Constantine started to say, but Alex wasn't in the mood for an explanation. In fact he wasn't in the mood for anything. Although he didn't know Faith very well as she had traveled with him for a short time. He considered her as close a friend than to anyone else he knew.

Ahsoka thought that this was unlike her boyfriend. He always required some sort of an explanation. Whilst he might be the Avatar, there was always something that he did not know the answer to. And this was one of them. But yet it seemed there was more to this than Alex was letting on and in fact he was. Although his theory was never going to be proved. Alex thought that Faith knew a lot more about him and about his past than she was letting on. But he would never find the answer to that question now.

In not seeing the glamour, Alex had a feeling that not only had he lost Faith, but also his one ally in the war against the Trickster. In this one manoeuvre Sky had just dealt a fatal blow not just to Team Avatar, but to the whole of Alex's plan. As he knew,t down and closed Faith's eyes, Alex stood up and turned to face Ahsoka, Darlene and Constantine. "No more," he breathed heavily, the words sounding oddly familiar.

Ahsoka walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What do we do?" She whispered. It took him a while to answer her, but Ahsoka knew that Alex had a plan in mind. Sky wasn't going to get away with this. No matter what the consequences were Alex was going to stop his brother by any means possible. When Ahsoka let go of Alex's shoulder he turned to face her and grinned nervously.

"Something incredibly stupid and dangerous," before explainsing the plan, a whirring sound could be heard outside of the meeting complex. It sounded like Anakin and Hondo had completed their mission in finding suitable reinforcements for the upcoming battle against Sky. True enough Anakin and Hondo entered the room complete with a whole army of Weequay pirates, on loan from Garnak, Alex assumed as the young Avatar couldn't spot the pirate leader anywhere among the crew.

"Anakin, Hondo," Alex said walking towards them, "perfect timing."

"I see quite a lot went on during our absence," Anakin said and at this he saw Ahsoka, standing righty beside the body of Faith. "Oh my," he gasped. Alex tried to look away from the corpse but was finding it hard not to look at it. That settled everything. The plan was going to put in motion today. After all this planning, Alex finally had Ahsoka back, but he hadn't lost one of his close sets friends in the process.

Sky needed to pay for this and his various other crimes. It was time that Alex showed Sky what happens when someone messes with his family. As he looked at Darlene, Constantine, Anakin, Hondo, Ahsoka and the small army of pirates, Alex felt that it was finally time to launch the final battle for the galaxy. As the prophecy stated, only one of the brothers would be making it out alive and Alex was determined to make sure that it would be him. "Anakin," he said finally, "you're gonna want to make yourself comfortable, we have a lot to talk about..."


	15. Origins of the Avatar

Chapter 15: Origins of the Avatar

* * *

The alleyway was cold and silent, nothing but the sounds of the animals that roamed them could be heard for miles. As Sky walked down these streets he remembered the night he first found Alex, and how much had changed since then, when he first heard that sound it was like he felt a new sense of hope breath life into him. But he knew now that that decision on that day would bring him nothing but despair and sorrow.

Sky sensed something that he hadn't before, a shimmering black mist just out of the corner of his eye. Sky had roamed this alleyway many times before but he had never seen anything like this strange phenomenon. He knew now that that black mist ment the presence of the Trickster, and Sky knew that must mean that his mysterious mentor was nearby. "Do you mind?" Sky asked as the Trickster stepped out of the shadows.

"Actually," the Trickster said, in his usual calm voice which always gave Sky the creeps. "I do mind," as the Trickster glided down the alley towards him, Sky sensed that something was off. Which meant that it was nearly time for the plan. Everything didn't matter now. All bets were off. "The device is ready." The Trickster said as Sky had pretty much guessed at this point. "Is your army ready?"

"All the pieces of the circle have been put into place." Sky confirmed, "but tell me." Sky caught the Trickster of his guard when he said this, "you have everything ready, why not just get things over with and end things now?" At this the Trickster stared down at Sky, at least Sky assumed he was staring as he couldn't see anything except that horrifying mouth. "What I meant to say," Sky said choosing his words more carefully. "Was why go through all this trouble?"

"Destiny," The Trickster said and Sky could tell that this was not the true answer. "Is a funny thing." He then looked down the alleyway as a noise was heard, "take today as an example. This day was always meant to happen. Whether you liked it or not." The Trickster paused as he watched a young dark hair boy rush down the alleyway. "You found yourself in this alleyway for a reason Sky."

"You don't have to tell me," Sky interrupted as they were brought on the same path that the boy was. "I always knew it wouldn't come to this." Sky sighed as he found the familiar sight of a bright blue box on the corner of the alley. Only it wasn't just an ordinary box. This was the vessel that would one day become the TARDIS of the Avatar. Sky knew the design all too well. Suddenly he felt a tear drop down his eye. Quickly he wiped the tear from his face so that The Trickster didn't see. "What does this mean?" Sky asked as he watched his younger self carry a small baby out of the vessel.

"You are beginning to understand." The Trickster said smiling coldly. "You could become so much more, if you only accepted your destiny." At this Sky pretty much agreed with the Trickster from this point. "You and the Avatar were always meant to cross paths. Everything that you have been through has led up to this one singular moment."

"How?" Sky asked curiously, even at this point Sky knew that his adventures so far had been leading up to something greater than he could possibly imagine, but he just wanted to know what it was. Power was all he cared about now and being the Dark Brother meant that he could get it. Something was coming and Sky was determined to find out the answer. "What is my destiny?"

At this the Trickster didn't answer but smiled evilly as there was more to this than he was letting on, "wait and see my young apprentice, all the answers will be revealed in due time." Suddenly as everything started to fade around them, Sky found himself back in his quarters with only himself for company. Well that was all for nothing. Sky thought out loud. He then looked around his bedroom where bits and pieces of the past lay about.

The Trickster knew more than he was letting on, Sky was sure of that. What he wasn't so sure of was his destiny. Seeing the origin of the person who would eventually become the Avatar was startling enough, but the one thing that Sky was afraid of was the feeling that his life would mean nothing. The outcome of the Battle of the Brothers was unknown, but yet it was drawing ever nearer. Killing the Seer: Faith had done that. "Just one more," Sky muttered as he looked at the Lightsaber on his desk. As he picked it up he took a deep breath and sighed.

As he opened the door he founded the strangest sight imaginable, his army of Demons had crowded around the entrance to Sky's quarters and were bowing, whilst the centre Demon was standing nervously. "My lord, I am pleased to inform you that all work on the Devourer is complete, and the machine itself is ready for ignition."

At this Sky chuckled cruelly, finally, all his work was complete everything he had worked towards, his whole mission. The Devourer was finished and Sky could finally use it to end the Avatar once and for all, it was finally time to watch his brother burn. "Well," Sky said smiling "what are you waiting for?" He paused and said, "get to work, I think it's time we gave our little machine a test, don't you?" At this the demons all cheered Sky's name as Sky saw the massive machine in the distance ready to devour the entire galaxy...


	16. One Shall Stand

Chapter 16: One Shall Stand

* * *

After Alex had finished explaining his plan to the army, Ahsoka still felt like she was in the preservation chamber. Stuck in that one moment reliving the deaths of everyone she cared about. It was so surreal to see everything outside of that coffin again. And to think that Alex had that planned for her, the hell that must have put him through. It must have been maddening for him. "Could you do it?" Ahsoka realised she had spoken aloud with her thoughts. Everyone was staring at her as if she had said something wrong.

To which she affirmed her words, "If it comes to that?" She walked close to Alex who stood silent as ever, which was completely weird, as soon as she had been resurrected, Ahsoka felt like Alex had been avoiding her. That hunch was clear to her now as she had noticed that he was looking away from her. "Could," Ahsoka chose her next words very carefully, trying to keep as calm possible. "Could you actually kill your own brother?"

There was a pause and Ahsoka knew that Alex was taking his time to think. She then took this opportunity to look at someone else, Darlene who was standing idly be and looking down at the floor. Stupid, Ahsoka thought, Darlene and Sky had a history. Even though Sky had turned to the Dark Side and became the Dark Brother, some of that history remained. And Ahsoka guessed that Darlene was feeling that even now.

It took a couple of seconds for Alex to realise what Ahsoka was asking him, and for the first time in forever he found himself not answering her, this gave Ahsoka all the answers she needed. She was about to say more when suddenly a massive holographic screen appeared in the sky above them. Clearly this was Sky's final attempt at baiting Alex, but this wouldn't work would it?

The image of Sky soon appeared, smiling evilly as a greenish colour filled the background. Ahsoka quickly glanced at Alex to see his reaction to this, he looked slightly taken aback as if the memory of what had transpired before still stung. Ahsoka didn't know what Alex was thinking but it was clear on his face that he was frightened beyond belief.

"Brother," Sky snarled his voice sounding eerily calm.

"Brother," Alex replied in a more subdued tone than normal. He nodded his head and Sky did the same which was odd Ahsoka thought, it was like nothing had ever happened between them. Suddenly everything went so quiet Ahsoka thought she could hear a pin drop.

"So," Sky said "it's come to this."

"I know." Alex said simply, "I assume you've sent the appropriate co-ordinates?" Sky nodded and with that some numbers appeared on the screen below him. Ahsoka looked to Darlene to see if she knew anything about this, but her expression was the same as Ahsoka's. Clearly Alex hadn't let her in on this part of the plan. Alex spoke again "it's time to end this. This war between us it has to stop!"

"Yes," Sky said simply, "it does need to stop. This war between us will stop. At the designated co-ordinates. It will end. Where this whole thing started. This war will end where it began. And it will end in fire and bloodshed."

"The place where you found me. That's where you've been hiding this whole time?"

At this Sky let out a little chuckle and stared directly at Alex, "it was under your nose the entire time. I can't believe you didn't figure that out while you were too busy saving your girlfriend." He added that line like it was an insult. "Meet me there and one way or another, one of shall be standing."

"And the other will fall." Alex said finishing Sky's sentence. At this Sky nodded and The the screen vanished. For a a few seconds there was an eerie silence but then Alex sighed and looked at everyone in the room, like it would be the last time he would be seeing these faces. He took a deep breath "it's time."

Ahsoka took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes, "are you sure?" Alex nodded at this, answering her question, "Sky gave you the correct co-ordinates?"

"Yes," Alex said simply he then looked at everyone in the room and wished everyone luck. As everyone readied their posts, Alex took one look at Ahsoka, "are you ready, you know we might not make it out of this alive." At this Ahsoka chuckled.

"I got no plans this evening."

"That makes two of us." Darlene said as she came by them, she then stared at Alex for a brief moment and saw him nod which looked to Ahsoka that the two of them had something in mind. But it was only for a brief second as th strip then placed their hands together and said for what might be the last time "Team Avatar!"

Just then a massive hole appeared in the centre of the room and the army stepped through it leaving Alex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Hondo and Darlene the last ones to step through the portal.

They found themselves standing in a dark entranceway filled with lights and strange sounds. At one point Alex thought he had heard screaming, but the sound was cut off a moment later. Suddenly the lights switched on and the sound of clapping could be heard and a booming voice came from an amplifier.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE MAIN EVENT!" Their just above the rafters infront of a giant tower with greeen energy swirling all around it was Sky, dressed in a combination of red and dark clothes, Lightsaber in hand and microphone in the other.

"SKY!" Alex called, "I'M HERE!"

At this Sky brought the microphone towards his mouth and spoke "Always stating the obvious aren't you?" He chuckled at this and quickly came to his senses, "but enough about that, you've arrived just in time for the show!" He pointed to the towering structure that stood behind him, "any second now this device is gonna have enough energy to wipe out anything in a ten mile radius!"

"The Jedi Temple." Ahsoka gasped, "so that s why you chose this location?"

"Questions will be held after the show has begun my dear, welcome back from the grave by the way. I'm actually impressed that my idiot brother found a way to bring you back."

"Sky!" Alex interrupted "This is between you and me,"

"Quite right!"

"No one else has to die today!" Alex continued he then raised his arms in a challenging gesture, Sky dropped the microphone for a minute and smiled, clearly that this is what he wanted. "You wanted me." Alex said "You got me!" Alex the ignited his double edged Lightsaber as he turned to Darlene and Ahsoka, "No matter what, you two have got to disable that device. Whatever the hell that thing is."

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked, just then Alex looked at Sky who hadn't come down yet.

"I'll handle my brother."

"Bold words!" Sky said then he dropped the microphone and used the force to bring him down to their level. "So what do you say?" Sky then ignited his Lightsaber which blew bright red in the midst of the blue lights.

"I'll be fine." Alex said to his friend, "Go," Ahsoka looked uneasy but Darlene took her by the hand and ran for it, Ahsoka running along with her as the brothers began the battle for their lives.


	17. Destiny Fulfilled

Chapter 17: Destiny Fulfilled

* * *

As they ran they could here the sounds of Lightsabers clashing in the distance. In the moment they reached the device Ahsoka was tempted to look back and see how Alex was doing. But in that moment Darlene snapped her out of her trance and pointed towards the centre of the room. Glowing green energy was swirling from around the corners of the machine, indicating that it could go off at any minute.

And there was another problem. Thousands of demons were swarming around the control panel leaving virtually no room for the two to shut the device down. "Well," Ahsoka said turning towards her friend. "It looks as though this might be it." She reached for her Lightsabers, but suddenly Darlene stopped her. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked shocked as Darlene started to walk away from her.

"Buying you some time." Darlene answered taking a blaster out from her pocket. "If that device goes off, The Jedi are officially screwed. I can't allow that to happen."

"But how can you be sure you'll even make it?"

"I'm not. I maybe immortal but that doesn't mean there are ways for one of us to be killed." She stopped suddenly and began to walked a few paces, "Everything we've been through, has been leading to this. That's one thing I'm sure of." She then ran to Ahsoka and hugged her, "for what it's worth though. It's been, well a blast." She laughed at her own joke and then went very serious, "Ahsoka no matter what happens. Destroy that weapon."

"I will." Ahsoka said letting go off Darlene, "Just go come back safe." At this Darlene smiled at her reassuring Ahsoka that some of her worries were put to rest. And with that Darlene ran off in the direction of the many demons guarding the device, red laser fire went into the atmosphere indicating that Darlene was distracting the demons.

"Right then." Ahsoka said, "time to fulfill my destiny." And with that she used the force to jump up to the rafters and then dashed off to secure the Weapons main control panel. Meanwhile as the battle of the brothers continued Anakin and Hondo were fighting a completely different battle all together.

A battle to keep Sky's demon forces from escaping onto the streets of Coruscant, which would almost certainly cause chaos. As Anakin stared at the glowing green energy coming from The Devourer he wondered if Ahsoka would know what to do. "Skywalker, look out!" He heard Hondo shout, suddenly Anakin ducked as Hondo fired his blaster straight at an oncoming demon. As Anakin straightened himself he looked at Hondo and stared in disbelief.

"What?" Hondo said and he looked side ways "I just saved your life, now why don't we get back to this battle?" Now that was a thing that Anakin could agree on, he ignited his own lightsaber struck a demon that was heading for Hondo, at this Hondo chuckled and blasted another Demon.

"I sure hope Alex is having a better time than we are!" Anakin called striking down two more demons, at this Hondo nodded and fired his blaster 5 times rapid.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hondo called, "he can't be doing any worse than we are!" Hondo had no idea, in fact as Anakin and Hondo were fighting their own battle. Alex was loosing the fight against Sky. As Alex struck Sky counterattacked fiercely. Beating him at every chance he got.

Sky took his chance and struck hitting that precise point where he knew Alex was at his most weakest. "You can't keep fighting brother, you know you'll loose!" Sky snarled at this Alex just chuckled which caught The Dark Brother off.

"We all got to go sometime." Alex said striking again but of course Sky parried the sabre away. "We both can't keep fighting, Ahsoka will stop the device from igniting!"

"Is that what you really think?" Sky chuckled swinging his Lightsaber again, striking Alex across the eye to which Alex screamed in pain and knelt on the floor, Sky revelled at this, This was his chance to beat his brother, he could sense Ahsoka watching from the top of the Devourer. Oh how it would please Sky to force her to watch Alex's death. "This is the end for you my brother!" Sky sneered as he crouched down and looked his brother in the eye. "Look at me when I kill you."

"You," Alex panted clutching his left eye where Sky had struck him. "Will never win."

"Oh," Sky chuckled coldly, "I think I already have!." It all happened so fast as Sky brought the sabre in for the killing blow. Striking Alex in the chest. He could sense his brother's pain, "if you only had the courage to do what I'm doing." Sky whispered in his brother's ear, "you might've stood a chance at a victory." At this Sky laughed, "then again." He then pushed Alex off the ledge of the rafter, using the force to pull out his Lightsaber. Sky then stood there and watched as the only threat to home plummeted down to his demise.

He then looked up towards the top rafter where Ahsoka was standing in shock and horror. "Now," Sky muttered to himself "to finish what I started." He then used the force to jump up to the top rafter. "Hello my dear." Sky ignited his lightsaber as the red blade glowed against the darkness. As Ahsoka moved towards the controlles Sky raised his Lightsaber at her, "step away from that." He growled.

"You." Ahsoka panted reaching for her own Lightsabers, "You monster!" She then did something that Sky wasn't expecting and ignited her sabres and charged straight for him...


	18. Risen from the Dead

Chapter 18: Risen From The Dead

* * *

It was only 5 minutes after Darlene awoke, the battle that she had been in was intense. Wave after wave of Sky's demons had faced her only to fall at her feet, but she could've sworn that after the last wave, one of the demons had gotten lucky and killed her. Unfortunately for that Demon, it didn't realise that Darlene was immortal, and that came far too late when she fired her blaster, running out of ammo whilst doing so.

After this was done, Darlene looked at her surroundings and wondered where everyone was. She looked above and could see a circle of swirling green energy pouring from The Devourer, and near the control panel she could almost see two faint outlines of figures fighting. And a body falling from the rafters. With a lightsaber plummeting to the ground. A familiar double edged one. As Darlene went to pick the weapon up, she heard a huge crash as the body clattered on the floor behind her. Just as soon as she picked up the lightsaber, she threw it away and ran towards the sound.

"Oh no," she gasped as she came towards Alex's broken body. "No," Darlene gasped again, sh thought that this must be a trick. That she was still dead and this was her punishment for loosing the battle. "It... can't be." She heard the words as she said them. It was really him. The black hair, blue eyes, wrecked glasses and tattered clothing. Here Alex, here best friend lay dead at her feat. This couldn't be real, and yet it was.

If this was a Alex, then it meant his plan had failed and Sky had won, The Devourer would be launched and all would go to hell. But if this was him. Then who was the figure fighting him now? Ahsoka, Darlene guessed. Ahsoka was the last line of defence should she or Alex fail in Alex's plan. If Ahsoka defeated Sky, then all was not lost. If Ahsoka defeated Sky, then there was still a chance.

If not, then it would be up to her, Darlene was in actuality the only one who could finish the fight. Sky knew this, Alex knew this. Her mind then thought of the lightsaber that still lay on the floor. Alex's lightsaber. She quickly picked it up and pocketed it, ready for use, should the need arise. But her mind was drawn to the corpse of her best friend. When knew he was special in some way, and although he looked human. There was something else there. Something hidden in the background. Something alien that would pop up in momentary lapses.

If that was true then Darlene quickly had an idea. She rushe over to the corpse and knelt down to face him. "Listen." She whispered in Alex's ear. "I'm going to tell you something," she said and then she looked around. "Something that I've never told anyone." This would be true as she felt like it was time to tell him. "Do you remember when we met?" She asked him, oh god, that seemed like such a long time ago now. "Back on Dareen all those months ago?" She smiled that this, "I was a simple nobody. Researching a bunch of killer aliens that no-one in this damn galaxy had ever heard of. Then I arrived on Dareen. Me and my friend," she chuckled at this, "My only friend really, at the time anyway. Thick as theives we were. But then he got killed. And then the project just became more about revenge than research."

She took a deep breath and said, "which lead me to you. You and your friends. I gues I kind of dragged you along unwilling, but ever since then, I've been on many wonderful adventures with you. You made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Had a purpose I guess you would say." A tear floated down her cheek and she wiped it of. "So what I'm saying is. Don't die. Actually this is a demand, you wonderful stupid man. As your best friend demands. Don't die so you can do more of these incredible things, I know you're destined for." She then leaned in towards his lips and whispered "Wake up!" She then did something never expected she kissed him, full on the lips. But not a romantic kiss. More like the kiss of life. She swore it took more then five minutes.

But in actuality for Alex it took a lot longer. Whilst Darlene was saying her speech, In his mind it was another voice, one he knew all too well. Ahsoka's, Ahsoka's and Darlene's, the two of his bestest friends in the whole galaxy. And then the kiss happened as soon as he heard the words "Wake Up!" Come from Ahsoka and Darlene's mouth, that was it, that was the boost he need to come back.

As Darlene stood up, she thought she saw Alex's fingers move, she could have sworn that was her imagination. But no, it was his fingers moving. And then his eyes flickered open as he gasped for air. "Did-" he gasped "Did you just kiss me?" At this Darlene chuckled and hugged her best friend. Who hugged her back.

When they let go, the urgency of the mission soon became clear. Ahsoka needed Alex, and Darlene knew that. She then slapped him and Alex laughed, "just checking it's you." She then held out Alex's lightsaber. "Here." She was just about to give it to him when he refused it.

"No," Alex said, "keep it."

"But how will you?"

"Defeat Sky?" Alex said, then he smiled mischievously as if he had something in mind, "I've got a trick up my sleeve." Darlene didn't know what that meant, but she went along with it as soon as she saw Alex's eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Your," she gasped, "your eyes!"

"I know." Alex smiled as suddenly, his hands also started swirling with a light energy. "I'll tell you later." At this he ready himself and with a gust of energy, he tooo off from the ground and began to fly. And Darlene could have sworn that she saw rocks, fire and water swirling around him as the air helped him in flight.

"Holy shit!" Darlene gasped in shock as she watched her best friend fly up to the top of the rafters for the final battle with Sky...


	19. Famous Last Words

Chapter 19: Famous Last Words

* * *

Ahsoka felt every strike that she dealt, every single one, the pain of loosing Alex was just too much. Every yell she made revealed her anger towards Sky even more. Little did she know that she was failing in her mission to stop The Devourer. The green energy which she guessed was Faith's life force had been glowing rather violently. It was only a matter of seconds before the Devourer ignited and Sky's plan came to fruition.

Faith, oh god Faith, she was one of many, one of the countless victims that Sky had mercilessly slaughtered in his quest for revenge. She could only imagine what Ashildr must have been going through at this very moment, Ahsoka had only just experienced the same pain that Ashildr had. The pain of loosing a loved one. At this Ahsoka raised her lightsaber at her former friend and growled "I am going to make you pay for everything you've done!"

At this Sky chuckled evilly, "Revenge?" He said this almost mockingly "that's not the Jedi way." At this He struck his blade at her, knocking her off balance, "oh this is brilliant!" He laughed "not only have I killed you once." He raised his lightsaber at her as she struggled to get out of the way, "I get to kill you again!"

"Not this time!" Ahsoka yelled as she raised her hand to use the Force. Successfully it worked, the power that was used blew Sky backwards towards a nearby construct. Ahsoka stood and faced him as Sky recovered, "I will never let you hurt anyone else again!" At this Sky said nothing and looked behind her, towards the control panel. Ahsoka turned to see what he was looking at as one of Sky's demons moved closer toward it.

"What's It going to be Ahsoka?" Sky said softly, "My Devourer will be ignited and the world as you know it will change forever. I will be the most powerful being in the galaxy!" At this Sky chuckled as if sharing a private joke, "as soon as that demon turns on that button. Nothing can stop it!" He threw his lightsaber away in a mocking gesture. "Kill me or stop the Devourer. Revenge or be a hero?" Sky took a deep breath, "you can't do both."

Ahsoka was about to speak but suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her "She might not be able to do both." As soon as Ahsoka turned round she let out a scream of relief and shock. Floating and yes he was indeed floating, with water, fire and earth swirling around him, with glowing bright blue eyes, was Alex. "But together." He said landing on the floor in front of her. "We can."

He raised his hand out to Ahsoka and she took it without fully realising what was happening. "How?" She gasped taking in the impossible sight. "I saw you fall?"

"I'll explain later." Alex said silencing her, "you have a more Important task. Stop that demon." At this Ahsoka nodded and ran towards the demon, slicing it in half. When this was done Alex turned towards Sky. "This," he said "stops. It stops now. Before more blood is spilled."'

"Never!" Sky growled taking up his lightsaber. "How are you alive?" He asked repeating Ahsoka's question. "How are you still alive!?" This time it wasn't a question it was a demand. But as soon as it became clear that Sky wasn't getting an answer he rushed towards Alex. "You won't win!" Sky snarled "this time, I'll show the whole galaxy!"

"And what would you have to gain?" Alex asked, this took Sky by surprise, "what will there be to gain after you've won, after you defeated me?"

"The satisfaction of your death!" Sky growled charging towards Alex at this Alex just sighed and reached for a secondary Lightsaber since Darlene had his original. He was just in time to because just as Sky was about to strike, he blocked it saving him from the killing Ahsoka was at the helm of the control panel, where numerous buttons and levers were placed. Shutting down the Devourer was going to prove difficult.

"Where is there a big red button when you need one?" Ahsoka muttered to no one in particular. As she and the sound of Lightsabers clashing she guessed she had better hurry, before one of them killed themselves. Minutes passed before Ahsoka decided on what to do next. And the idea came to her with a huge causing, because if what she was planning to do failed, then they were basically screwed. She guessed that the buttons were there to confuse anyone who tried to stop the device as Ahsoka had never seen this many buttons and switches on a control panel before. Not even on the TARDIS.

Ahsoka then placed took out her Lightsabers and ignited them, the green swords bowing against the darkness of the room. She counted to five and then simply slashed the control panel with her Lightsabers. Suddenly sparks flew out from everywhere. And at at this Ahsoka knew she was right. The sparks flew in every which way until finally they reached the top of the Devourer and a huge explosion occurred. The sounding of duelling Lightsabers stopped as the brothers and Ahsoka looked at the explosion in awe.

The green energy that was swirling around the Devourer began to dissipate back into the air and slowly vanish. Just as soon as big chunks of rubble came crashing down. "No!" She heard Sky yell. "No!" Alex quickly pulled him out of the way as he went back into the Avatar State.

Ahsoka dived out of the way as more rubble came down from the top. Grabbing hold of Alex and Sky, she gasped as they flew down to where most of the damage occurred. When they landed Alex let go of both Ahsoka and Sky, and his eyes started to become their normal colour.

"What?" She heard Darlene yell, "the hell was that?" And sure enough she saw their friend rushing towards them. Narrowly avoiding the control panel. At this Ahsoka and Alex laughed at each other watching the last of the debris fall to the ground with a massive thud!

"Don't worry." Alex said smiling, gathering his strength back. Going into the Avatar State three times had clearly wiped him out. "It's over." He said this whilst looking over at Sky, who was still lying on the ground in defeat. "It's definitely over now." As he said this even Alex was unsure of himself. He tossed his lightsaber away, not needing it any more.

"Why?" Sky groaned, as he looked at the three of his former friends, "I had the perfect plan." He stared at Ahsoka then at Darlene and then at Alex, "I had you defeated, I was about to win for once! Why couldn't you let me win!"

"That's not how this works." Alex said calmly. "You lost, deal with it, The Devourer is destroyed and Ahsoka is alive. Your plan failed." At this Alex walked over to his brother and looked him squarely in the eye. "You'll never harm anyone ever again. We'll take you to the Jedi for trial."

"Why don't you kill me yourself?" Sky growled "I would rather die then be interrogated by those obnoxious fools." Suddenly Sky stood up and raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Do it. Go on kill me." Everyone's heart was racing. Wondering what Alex was do. Would Alex do it? Would Alex kill his brother in cold blood?

It tool several minutes but it seemed like hours. Finally Alex decided. "No." He said "I'm not going to stoop to your level." At this Sky chuckled and Alex looked away from him.

"You're weak brother. You never had the stomach." Suddenly Sky reached for his Lightsaber and ignited it. "And that is why." Sky growled, "you loose all the time." Sky took a deep breath and ran towards Alex. Raising his Lightsaber for the killing blow. And that's when the blaster went off.

The Red Lightsaber clattered out of Sky's hand as he fell to the ground clutching his heart and suddenly for Alex everything was in slow motion. He rushed towards his brother and looked around for the person who had done this. He saw Anakin and Hondo entered the room whilst Ahsoka stood their holding her hands to her mouth. The only other person in the room that Alex could think of, was Darlene.

And there she was, blaster firmly in hand, one that had just gone off. At this Sky said his last words. "I knew you would be the one." He said this with laboured breaths and then finally stopped breathing. When this happened Darlene threw the blaster towards the floor, in shock at what she had done.

"No!" Alex yelled as he watched any chance of his brother's redemption fall away befor he'd even had the chance.

"Alex," Darlene said whimpering "I'm sorry." When no answer came she looked around at everyone, "I'm so sorry!" At this Alex turned towards her and gave her one look, a look that would haunt her nightmares each night. He then said three words that signalled something that Darlene had been dreading.

"Time to leave" And with that Alex said no more as the TARDIS appeared in the centre of the room waiting for the team to enter it's doors one last time...


	20. A Girl Called Ahsoka

Chapter 20: A Girl Called Ahsoka

* * *

All was silent as Alex pressed various buttons and levers on the TARDIS console. Ahsoka thought about what was going through his mind right now. He had tried to end the war of the Brothers without bloodshed as Sky had already taken too much from him. But that had been impossible. Even though this felt like a victory, it felt more and more like a defeat. Like Sky had won, even in death.

At this Ahsoka turned her head towards Darlene who had never stopped crying, ever since she killed Sky. Ahsoka felt sorry for her. How hard this must've been for her, Ahsoka had no idea. What was going to happen to Team Avatar now? The familiar shudder indicated that the TARDIS had landed on Florrum, Hondo's home planet. "Well," Hondo said as he walked towards the doors, "I guess this is goodbye?"

Alex looked at Hondo and didn't say anything, perhaps he was too distracted by the recent loss. "If anything," Hondo said solemnly "I'm sorry Avatar, I know your brother wasn't at all a decent guy. I know you wanted to save him." At this Alex still didn't say anything. "Our deal still stands, by the way, rescue your girlfriend I tell you about your father." A pause, Alex considered answering him but figured that that question was better left unanswered. "It's the least I could do." No answer, at this Hondo shrugged and looked at Anakin, Ahsoka and Darlene, "well I tried. Everyone." He bowed and exited the doors. As they shut, no one said anything as Alex continued to press buttons and levers.

Setting the co-ordinates for Coruscant. Their home. "So," Anakin said as the TARDIS landed, "it's over?" He looked at his apprentice with great sadness. Wondering if this would be the last time that he would see him.

"It seems that way." Ahsoka said when the TARDIS doors opened again, this time onto the noisy streets of Coruscant. Where everything seemed normal for once in their lives. No wars, no big battles. No prophecies. Just the normal goings of the citizens going about their daily lives.

It was breathtaking how normal it all seemed. "This is your stop." Alex said suddenly to the two of them. Ok, that was weird, Ahsoka thought after this was over Alex would be coming with her. The way he said that indicated that he wasn't coming with them.

"Wait?" Ahsoka said shocked and scared, "your not coming with us?"

"This isn't my stop." Alex said, "I have to travel alone for a while." When he said this he looked at Darlene as if he had something planned for her. Which wasn't a good sign. Ahsoka stared curiously at him and suddenly realised what was going on. Alex was leaving. And by the sounds of things he wasn't coming back.

"No!" Ahsoka said "no I'm not letting you." At this Alex chucked and did something quite unexpected, he hugged her. It was the first and only time he would do this. "What does this mean?" Ahsoka asked sadly, when she let go off him.

"I have a destiny." Was all Alex said this was just vague enough for Ahsoka to understan What he was saying, "you know, throughout most of our adventures, all I was doing was worrying about you. About that stupid Prophecy." At this he chuckled "when I should have been focusing on the more important things."

"I think I understand." Ahsoka said not really understanding at all. "Alex, you and me we're a team, if you want to find your destiny, we'll do it together. Hell I'll even go to hell and back for you." Tears started coming from her eyes now. Ones she didn't really notice until she exited the doors. "Don't make me leave."

"Ahsoka," Alex said softly, at this she gasped , "this little trip I'm taking it's not gonna last forever. I'll come back. One day. I'll come back." A brief pause. "This isn't goodbye, more like a vacation, something I have to do alone." At this he smiled, "I neeed to find out why I was chosen as the Avatar. Which is what I should've been doing instead of focusing on that bloody Prophecy."

"Why do you have to do this alone?" Ahsoka asked sadly, "you promised, that we'd solve anything together."

"And that promise still stands." Alex chuckled, "but not for this. I need you to be brave, can you do that? Can you step outside those doors and wait for me to come back?"

"I think I can." Ahsoka said wiping away the tears. As she said this she realised that she was lying to herself, no way she could wait that long. "I'll wait for you." At this Alex smiled at her, "It's about your past isn't it? You need to figure out who you are, and where you come from?"

At this Alex nodded and didn't say a thing. Suddenly Ahsoka found herself walking down the steps leading towards the exit of the TARDIS, suddenly she turned round and said, "Alex?" When he looked at her she stopped herself and continued on, "I hope you find out the truth." At this Alex nodded and Ahsoka took a deep breath, she didn't realise she was holding onto Anakin's hand when she exited the doorway.

When she turned around the TARDIS had vanished. Leaving no trace that it was actually there. Anakin had left her to go reunite with Padme and she realised that the TARDIS had dropped her off at her old apartment to which she smiled. She then walked around the place and found a letter, to which she opened, not even bothering to check who it was from. Although she had a feeling she knew who it was from.

Yep it was definitely his handwriting, Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she read every word. The words she read sounded in her head like Alex's voice

"My dearest Ahsoka I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I didn't think about it to be honest. So where to start? I'm fine, I'm just gonna go into hiding for a while. I hope you're ok and my promise to protect you still stands. Don't come looking for me. Don't even try to find me, just know in my heart I'll always love you, miss ya already. We all have a past, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be explored. Who knows, you may find something that wasn't there before. Old friends long forgotten. New ones made. You may find something that you didn't want to before and that can be a good thing. Because if we look to the past for guidance. We can look ahead to the future. My name is Alex. This was my past, my beginning. My story. Who am I? I am the Avatar!"

At this Ahsoka simply laughed when she closed the letter. Understanding why Alex did what he did. Now there was a new adventure for him to explore. And if he was successful Ahsoka would only find out in a matter of seconds. Alex did after all have a time machine and that meant he could be arriving any minute now. And so Ahsoka waited for that time to come, and in that time her whole world was changed and she sensed that everything was going to be perfect...


	21. The Dark Brother

Chapter 21: The Dark Brother

* * *

The Hooded figured surveyed the remains of the battle, for some strange unknown reason the area was coated in a foray of green smoke. The damage done to the Devourer was quite extensive, Palpatine figured that this device would not factor into his plan anymore. Suddenly he sensed a presence far stronger than him in the room. Not that of the fallen boy in front of him, but one of true evil. One that possessed a far greater strength in the Dark Side of the Force.

For a fraction of a second Palpatine found himself, if not for the first time, scared. Even if it was for only a minute that one tiny fraction of fear still lingered on. And as quickly as it came Palpatine buried that feeling deep down. Lots of anger remained here. Palpatine could feel it fuelling him.

"You can show yourself now, Trickster." Suddenly a gigantic circle of black smoke appeared out of no where and the Trickster was revealed in all his glory. "The darkness is strong with you." Palpatine said smiling, "but this display?" He gestured towards the damage done by the Avatar and his friends. "I find extremely disappointing."

When Palpatine said this the Trickster scowled, at least Palpatine assumed he was scowling, what with the black robes and hood covering his eyes, all Palpatine could really see of his ally were the terrible fangs protruding from the Trickster's mouth. "I assure you my lord." The Trickster said ever so softly. "The plan went of without a hitch." Palpatine took another look his surroundings.

"Forgive me, but how did this plan, as you say go off without a hitch?" Palpatine took another look at the body of the former Dark Brother. At an angle he looked like he was sleeping, but no, he was simply dead. Killed by the very person he loved. "The Dark Brother is dead, the Devourer: destroyed. It would seem your master plan has gone to ruin."

At this the Trickster simply said nothing and looked at the green energy that was swarming around the destroyed Devourer. Suddenly the green energy swirled once more before floating away towards the corpse of the Dark Brother. "You were saying?" The Trickster asked as the Dark Brother was consumed by the green energy.

Palpatine watched in awe as every ounce of the mysterious substance was absorbed by the corpse. To cheat death was a power that not even the Sith had achaived, except maybe one. A few seconds or minutes had passed and there was nothing but silence. Until a gasp came from the Dark Brother.

The Dark Brother took two more gasps for air and opened his eyes, which glowed a deep gold. The colour of the Dark Side. The Dark Brother took in his surroundings. Until he settled on The Trickster and Darth Sidious. Suddenly he ignited his Lightsaber and looked around frantically , "that traitorous bitch," the Dark Brother spat, he then looked at Palpatine angrily and raised his Lightsaber. "The Avatar, and his pathetic friends? Where are they?"

"Gone." Sidious said, "you lost the battle."

"I-I lost?" The Dark Brother stammered, deactivating his Lightsaber, "No, no, I never loose."

"Fear not, for in loosing, the Trickster has sent you to me." Palpatine pointed towards the Trickster but The Trickster had vanished. Probably disappeared when the Dark Brother was resurrected. "But no matter no mater. Sky is it?" At this the Dark Brother looked away, embarrassed at his former name.

"I no longer go by that name.'

"So you have severed all ties to your past?" Palpatine asked and that this Sky nodded, "interesting. Well then, Dark Brother I have a proposition for you. That is if your interested?"

"What sort of proposition?"

"The kind where you get revenge. Join me and I shall teach you in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Ways you would never know." At this Palpatine raised his hand as if he meant for Sky to take it. "Revenge on the Avatar and his pathetic band of friends." That got Sky interested without warning and without question Sky's took Palpatine's hands and shook it.

"When do we start?" At this Palpatine smiled evilly as one step in his master plan neared completion, to what ends remain completely unknown...


	22. As White As Snow

Chapter 22: As White As Snow

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, Darlene had no idea what she was in for. Ever since he dropped off Ahsoka and Anakin, Alex had remained quiet ever since. Like he was never there. And Sky oh god Sky. What was Darlene thinking when she killed him? That was never in the plan. But Darlene hadn't been thinking clearly. She knew whatever the cost, she had to protect Alex no matter what. "Alex?" She asked nervously, it was the first words she had spoken since the Battle. "Where are we?"

"Earth." Alex said simply, wow, that was surprise, Darlene hadn't expected Alex to answer her, much less tell her where he was dropping her off. What with her killing Sky, she figured that Alex wouldn't even speak to her. Suddenly Alex brought the monitor closer to her and showed her the huge sprawling city. "I believe they call this place." Alex said "New York."

"New York?" Darlene asked and she came up towards the monitor and studied the place. It looked nice enough what with it's massive skyscrapers and tall buildings surrounding the place. "Huh, you would think after me killing your brother, you wouldn't take me to such a nice place."

"I know you didn't mean it." Alex said softly which shocked Darlene. After all this time she thought that she might have angered him. And would never get this response. "Sky was far too gone. You had no other choice."

"Well then," Darlene said with a bit of anger, "what was that display back there with Ahsoka?" At this Alex didn't answer, but Darlene realised. "You needed her to believe didn't you? And you meant what you said, your not coming back?"

"Oh I'm going back." Alex said calmly. "Just not in the way she expects." He tapped some buttons on the console and the doors opened onto the noisy streets of New York City. "And besides I have a job for you in this city. Don't worry I'll stay in touch."

"What do you mean a job?"

As Alex was about to answer suddenly the doors swung shut and the TARDIS went in flight, "Alex, what are you doing?" For once Alex was as clueless as she was. The TARDIS had never done this before. And in that time he was reminded how New at this, suddenly the Cloister Bell began ringing madly.

"Oh this is not good!" Alex yelled, he ran towards the monitor and looked on in horror as the screen flashed red and the Cloister Bell sounded loudly. "Master, what is going on?" The familiar voice of IDRS came from down the steps as the Droid appeared. "I don't know!" Alex yelled. "I think we're gonna crash..." he never got to finish his sentence as the TARDIS did indeed crash land.

For a few minutes the room was nothing but darkness, but then the console room lit up. Darlene coughed and ran to check on Alex as soon as he recovered Darlene assumed that he was fine. Alex checked on his pulse and said "diagnosis: no bones broken." He looked at Darlene and said, "are you Okay?"

At this Darlene nodded and Alex stood up, quickly he rushed towards the console and tapped a button which opened a single door. "I'm gonna check the surroundings, you stay here whilst I make sure it's safe." Darlene nodded and then Alex ran towards the doors and found himself entering into a forest. To which immediately brought back flashbacks to his adventure on the planet Dareen. Not alll of the, good flashbacks.

This forest almost seeemed nicer then the last one. But still had an air of mystery around it. Alex's theory was confirmed when he narrowly dodged an arrow which landed in the door of the TARDIS. "What the bloody hell?" Alex yelled as the owner of the arrow came from out of the shadows.

"Just how did you do that?" A female voice came from The white hooded figure. "And who the hell are you?"

"The Avatar!" Alex called out and brushed some dust of his shoulder, "that arrow almost killed me." At this the woman laughed and stepped forward.

"just be glad it was a warning shot. Avatar was it?"

"Warning shot?" Alex repeated, "just who the hell are you?" At this the women chuckled and removed her mask, the woman was tall and slim with hair as black as the night sky and skin as white as snow. She was quite beautiful in an eerie way. And yet she made Alex feel hopeful.

"My name is Snow." Said the woman "Snow White." At this Alex stared in shock at the woman who called herself Snow White...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR AND DARLENE TURNER WILL RETURN IN SNOW WHITE AND THE AVATAR**


End file.
